DIANA LA HIJA DEL ALMIRANTE HUNTER
by CYRANN'E
Summary: Recuerdas HUNTER...Entre Tu y Yo...
1. DIANA LA HIJA DE HUNTER

_**CYRANN'E**_

_**Respirando Atravez..de los..Tiempos…**_

"_**LA HIJA DEL ALMIRANTE HUNTER"**_

_**PROLOGO**_

Es curioso como Miles de historias comienzan….es curioso…

pero…está no es mi historia…No..

Esta historia..

Es la de mi hermana y la de mi padre….EL Almirante "Rick Hunter"…Mi Padre.

El fuerte y siempre implacable… **"Almirante Hunter"**…

De quien se dice que en una época fue un Muchacho rebelde…que el y mi Madre peleaban siempre…que su amor parecía Imposible..y Que había muchos obstáculos..y entre todos ellos solo uno era el obstáculo mas grande entre ellos..uno que parecia ser el que impediria que Mis padres Estuvieran juntos a pesar del Grande Amor que ya Existia entre ellos…Entre tantos.. Uno de Ellos que tenia Un Nombre…

El Nombre que jamás en mi casa se pronunciaba..El que jamás se Mencionaba…por que a Mi madre le Ocasionaba Dolor…Dolor, Quebranto y sufrimiento…

Un Obstáculo al inicio de sus vidas..que finalmente tambien marco su Futuro..el futuro de ambos..y que a pesar del tiempo cargaron por años…Uno que se Volvio un secreto..para ellos..para Mi..

En todas las familias siempre hay una Historia…y detrás de Ellas miles de Secretos…

Pero en esta había uno en especial…

Ahora que escribo…

Quisiera no hacerlo…solo que mi Psicólogo dice que debo…

Cada palabra escrita me produce Dolor..dolor y quebrantamiento…y mas que todo..Tristeza..

Y quisiese no hacerlo…pero yo también se que debo…y que una vez que lo haga..Cerrare las paginas…de toda esta historia..

y reprimiré mi dolor…o, al menos intentare hacerlo..

sabes.. lo que es Amar a alguien..y ya no tenerlo..contigo..Amar a ese alguien especial..y aferrarte solo……solo a un Recuerdo..??

un recuerdo que te martiriza..viviendo en el pasado…y tambien en el presente..siempre deseando..que siguiese contigo..hasta el ultimo de tus dias..y Abrarzar a ese alguien sin Nunca…nunca…NUNCA JAMAS..DEJARLE IR…

Quiero cerrar una etapa de mi vida..y quiero escribir todo lo que piense…por que se que de esta manera no olvidare a quienes Ame…con toda..Toda mi Alma…

"_**Para los Míos con todo mi Amor…**__**Roy Hunter"…**_

_**(DIANA…..la Hija DE "Hunter")**_

_**-------------------------------------------**__**-------------------------------------------**_

_**..Por Favor.. **__**déjenme Contarles la historia de mi familia….Esta es La Historia de "DIANA"..MI Hermana**_**……."El tesoro de mi Padre"…**_**y el Mió…**_

**C**omo en Cualquier Hogar…mi hogar era Pequeño…Entonces…Éramos Tres…

Mi Madre..La "Almirante Lisa Hayes…y mi Padre el Almirante Rick Hunter"…mis, Dos fuertes figuras paternas…

yo era Aun muy pequeño…

En tonces tendría seis Años…pero Además de ser mi hogar pequeño…mi hogar era muy Acogedor…y muy calido…

Recuerdo que entonces… YO..Como hijo de los "Hunter"..Como así solían llamarnos…

Solía Pensar… que…

Era Hijo de las figuras mas Importantes que entonces Existían….y era difícil admitirlo …pero ..Los zapatos de mis padres,, Eran bastantes grandes de llenar…y yo desde pequeño…sabia que seria Difícil poder lograr eso…llegar hacer como Ellos…

de Alguna manera sabia que con el tiempo esa responsabilidad de tener padres "Importantes"…tendría ..Repercusiones hacia a Mi…

Mi madre..mi Madre.. Era Una mujer Bellísima…Hermosa….tenia los Ojos mas Dulces que en mi vida haya visto…y una mirada penetrante y calida…su Tez.. Era Fina..y Delicada…

Sus caricias Eran Miel…como sus cabellos…

Y su olor…era el perfume más fino y Dulce que antes haya Olido…en mi vida…

Sus Ojos Verdes como esmeraldas…eran las ventanas de todo su Ser… Y mi padre..Siempre me Decía que me parecía todo a ella…que Incluso tenia sus Ojos esmeralda…el verdor de mis Ojos los Herede de Ella….de mi Madre..a quien recuerdo con dulce Nostalgia…y con Mucho Amor….

Para mi padre Éramos lo que el mas Amaba…

Mi padre Era un Hombre de Temple...Fuerte…Varonil…Joven..Incluso un poco mas joven que mi Madre…mi padre era un Hombre, Zagas…valiente..Duro…en sus combates…

Y Un Enamorado…de el Amor..de la Vida…de mi Madre…

Inteligentes..Jóvenes…Atractivos…y con un Futuro mas que brillante…en sus carreras…A un al inicio de sus CARRERAS..Despegaron..Con toda la gallardía…y la fuerza que de Ellos Emanaba…ambos eran Unos Iconos dentro de la "RDF"..Y Quienes se encargaban del trabajo Difícil y pesado….

Ambos compartieron una carrera en la Milicia..Carrera ..Que aunque Iban por diferentes Rumbos terminaron juntos…ambos compartieron todo..Casa..Carreras..Hijos…incluso Amigos… "los esterlings"..que mas bien eran como los hermanos de mis padres…pero antes de ellos estuvieron sus hermanos Mayores…los hermanos que nuca fueron Olvidados…y que fueron los mas Amados…

Mis padres siempre se encargaron que la memoria…De Tía Claudia…y del tío Focker...Estuvieran siempre fresca en Nuestro Hogar…

Nunca los conocí.. Pero los conozco….

Existieron en mis sueños…y en mi vida…se de todas sus gracias.. y de sus Historias y Aventuras…como los Amaban mis Viejos!!…

Tanto ..Asi…que mi padre me puso el Nombre del Tío Focker…

Aunque nunca supe el porque a mi hermana…nunca le pusieron el nombre de mi Tía…la hermana que tanto Amo mi Madre….

_**Asi era mi familia..**__**Asi era la familia del "Almirante Hunter"…**_

Pero Hubo un tiempo..en que a pesar del amor..y de ..la Unidad familiar que existía..En mi hogar…

Todo pareció un dia..Casi terminar… Aunque aun era muy niño…

Observaba todo lo que pasaba en mi casa…Mis Padres empezaron a pelear Mucho..

Me decían que todo el tiempo peleaban...A un antes de ser Novios…

Pero yo sabía que esta vez era diferente..En mi hogar todo era amor...y de pronto un dia…

Eran gritos…peleas..Aunque trataban de no hacerlo delante de mi..Podía notar la tensión entre ellos…

Podía sentir mi hogar desquebrajarse…yo era un niño..Pero esto me dolía…a veces mi padre no venia a dormir…y mi madre pasaba noches enteras llorando..Escuchaba sus sollozos desde mi habitación…Y en ese espacio me sentía solo..Vació..

Amaba a mis padres..

Pero no entendía que estaba sucediendo…yo quería a mi padre…lo quería conmigo...Lo Extrañaba…

Extrañaba las dulces caricias de mi madre…quien se encerraba cada vez mas en su trabajo…me sentía Olvidado..Abandonado..

A veces en las noches…me metía en su cama para sentir su Tibieza…su calor..y cuando me sentía me Abrazaba fuerte y besaba mi frente…a veces me mojaba con alguna lagrima que resbalaba de sus Ojos…

Cuando sucedía…simplemente escondía su Rostro en mis cabellos…

Durante ese Tiempo…mi casa estuvo en Penumbras..Me sofocaba…era difícil estar ahí..Solo…

Mi Madre llegaba tarde...y a Mi padre..Muy pocas veces le veía…

Yo sabia que el Amaba a mi madre…lo veía en sus Ojos..Había tristeza en ellos..Tanta como en la de los de mi Madre….

Todo era muy Extraño..Muy Confuso…

Era Obvio que Algo sucedía…pero nadie me decía…Nada..

A veces..me iba con mis padrinos…y mientras..Jugaba con Aurora..La hija de mi tío Max…..mi madre Iba…y me recogía…

A veces no quería ir…pero tampoco la quería dejar sola…

Por mucho tiempo todo fue así…

Hasta que de Pronto un Dia…

Todo volvió hacer como Antes…como??..

No lo se…

Un dia mi padre Regreso…y mi madre dejo de llorar…aunque se que dentro de ella Algo..Nunca fue Igual..

Mis padres Estaban juntos de nuevo y compartían la misma habitación..el mismo lugar…

De nuevo nuestro hogar Cobraba vida…

Había Una luz Nueva…Un nuevo Brío..Un Nuevo Aire se respiraba…

De Nuevo mi hogar estaba Unido…

(Había un nuevo Miembro en mi hogar…)

Mi Hermana….Quien había Venido a darle..Oxigeno a nuestro HOGAR..

"**DIANA".**.La Niña mas Hermosa que en mi vida conocí…Tenía los ojos más Azules que nunca antes vi…eran un intenso Azul Profundo…a UN MAS PROFUNDOS QUE LOS DE MI PADRE…

Desde que la vi...se robo mi corazón..y el corazón de mi Padre….

Diana Era Hermosa..Blanca…y de tez fina…

Era pequeñita y muy Tierna…Dulce..Preciosa…con pequeños Rizos como los de mi padre…

Todas las noches..Que en mi casa…sucedía algún problema,, o, Discusión entre mis padres…iba a la habitación en donde estaba mi hermanita en su cuna…y la tomaba en mis brazos…

Nunca lloraba..Nunca lloro…Antes Dormía..En mis brazos..y mientras la Dormía…

Tapaba sus pequeños Oídos…para que no escuchara…y le susurraba, muy de cerca en sus Oídos…

Y le cantaba..Le cantaba las canciones que mi madre me cantaba…Como le Amaba…

Cuanto le Amaba…

Era regordetita...y cachetona..Toda una Dulzura…

Cuando bostezaba,.sus ojitos se cerraban y se veían jaladitos y graciosos..

Todas las Noches la veía Dormir..Era un hermoso Angelito..Tierno y cacheton…

Cuando Cumplió su primer Añito…Era la Nena mas Preciosa de la "RDF"..y Mi padre Estaba Orgulloso…

De Alguna manera sabia que desde que Diana había nacido..Se Había convertido en sus Ojos..Cada vez que la miraba..Sus Ojos Brillaban con Orgullo...

Y Lejos de Afectarme…me fascinaba..

por que Diana se había convertido en lo mismo para mí…En lo Mismo…

Diana era Nuestro Orgullo…y lo mas Hermoso en Nuestras Vidas..

Desde que ella estaba ahora todo..o..Casi todo estaba Mejor…

Ella era Nuestro más Grande Tesoro..Lo mas Grande que ahora teníamos…Diana era especial..Siempre lo supe…

Mi padre la Amaba Tanto….Que le puso el Nombre mas bello que tenia…Uno que Era Especial…..El Nombre de la Mujer mas Importante Después de mi Madre…

El Nombre mi Abuela…la Abuela hunter…

"_**DIANA HUNTER"….**_


	2. DIANA

**DIANA**

**D**iana Era Hermosa...como nunca antes vi. Belleza Tal…

Diana había Crecido,, y se había convertido en la mujer mas hermosa y Atractiva de la RDF…

Era Alta..Incluso mas que yo…y que mi padre…mi Hermana era la chika mas guapa, hermosa, Sexy Y Atractiva de toda la "RDF"..

Alta.. de Complexión Atlética, Delgada pero con hermosa figura..con preciosa apariencia..con Belleza...Destilaba feminidad y sensualidad incluso al caminar…

Su Rostro era Hermoso..y de Facciones muy Finas…y tenia Unos Ojos que desbarataban a cualquiera con tan solo mirarlos…

Sus cabellos Negros brillaban con tal fulgor e irradiaban Belleza,, tenia Un cabello Envidiable y Hermosos Rizos Ondulados bajaban por su espalda…

Hasta debajo de su cintura..

Poseía tal belleza que solo ella Era capaz de lucir con tal esplendor…

Su Uniforme Militar siempre pegado y acentuado a su cuerpo contorneando su figura..Era..la perdición de muchos soldados…

Ella Era hermosa ..

los Soldados le llamaban "HAM" (El Hermoso Ángel de la Muerte…)

Mi Hermana no era Desapercibida de esa Belleza,, Ella sabia lo que era

Y tenia conocimiento de Ello..

Mi hermana era Provocadora, pero..Sobre todo una experta en Romper Corazones Siempre…y lo sabia…Nunca le daba el Si…a nadie…pero era Muy coqueta en su forma de hablar…y de conducirse…Ella no tenia la culpa que muchos se Enamoraran de Ella…

Mi hermana, Sabia y Era capaz de reconocer su Belleza ….No era que fuera vanidosa…

Ella siempre fue segura de si…y de niña siempre tuvo un sueño..

Un sueño Que mi Madre nunca le permitió lograr…

mi hermana quiso ser modelo a los 15 Años…

Un Amigo de mi padre… el General Estévez FaNigan…Tenia un cuñado que se movía en las Altas Esferas del Modelaje…y fue quien le Ofreció a mi padre Una oportunidad para mi hermana…

En una fiesta donde Almirantes y generales y sus familias Celebraban Un Importante Reunión…en Donde la familia "Hunter-Hayes" asistio..

Y donde mi hermosa hermana, llamo la atención con apenas 15 Años..

Su estatura en aquel entonces era la misma que la mía y eso que yo Era Alto..

El Cuañado del general le pidió presentarlo delante de mi Padre…

Recuerdo los Ojos de mi Padre llenos de Orgullo..

El Amaba a mi hermana demasiado…y Trataba de complacerla en todo lo que podía..

la conocía muy Bien..

Y sabia lo que a Ella le Gustaba…

Así que acepto…y Mi hermana fue Modelo..Por corto tiempo hasta que se entero mi Madre.

Recuerdo que mi Padre y Ella tuvieron una Discusión por esto..Mi padre quería que Diana fuera libre y que hiciera lo que le gustaba…

Pero mi madre Decía que No estaba de Acuerdo..Que Diana tenía mucho mas que Dar que solo Belleza,…mi madre sabia y conocía las capacidades de Diana…

Mi hermana no solo poseía Belleza..Sino una Presencia y una Personalidad fuerte valiente y Arrojada…

Además de Una Inteligencia como pocos en la "RDF"..Tenían…

Y mi madre siempre lo supo…

Diana poseía un Alto coeficiente Intelectual que para mi Madre no pasaría desapercibido en unas cuantas pasarelas….

Diana.. Amaba mucho a mi madre y siempre quería complacerle… siempre hacia lo que ella le decía sin chistar…

Aun que ..tuviera que Abandonar sus Propios sueños…

Diana dejo las pasarelas y se inscribió a las fuerzas de Defensas Robotech..

Mi padre Nunca Estuvo de Acuerdo..y siempre protesto por ello…

Pero jamás se interpuso ante la Estricta Posición de Mi Madre…

Diana siempre fue Una Chika Especial..y siempre tenia Algo Nuevo con lo que seguramente te Sorprendería..

Fue así como nos sorprendieron poco a poco sus capacidades..a los 17 Años Diana entro en Inteligencia Militar ..y en poco Tiempo mi hermana habia hecho mas de lo que muchas chicas en Mucho tiempo dentro de la **RDF..podian hacer…**

Lejos de parecerse Diana a Mi Padre o..a Mi Madre …

Diana habia Elegido una desempeñante y Brillante carrera Militar en Armas…

Mi Madre ..en su Juventud habia estado a cargo de las tropas de aire y tierra, de las órdenes de combate, de las operaciones tácticas, de la comunicación con los VTs y de guiarlos a sus blancos, además de que era la oficial de operaciones, del control aéreo táctico y la oficial a cargo del tráfico entrante y saliente y de la coordinación de escuadrones en batalla… eso además de ser la Primera Oficial del SDF1…de Alguna manera mi madre quería que mi hermana hubiese seguido algunos de sus pasos…

Pero mi hermana Era diferente..es decir..Tenia la forma y Apariencia de Un hermoso Ángel..Pero como Guerrera era Indiscutible…

Mi padre desde niños,,muy a pesar de que Diana siempre parecía frágil y mi padre estaba al pendiente de ella…Nos impuso una estricta capacitación en karate do,,..Kung fu.. y toda clase de Artes Marciales…

Y apesar de que parecía increíble..Diana siempre ganaba más torneos que yo…

Así que como carrera Militar..

Entro a Inteligencia Militar en Armas..Así..Como Inteligencia en combate y escuadrones militares de batallas…

Desarrollo de Ataques militares y de bombardeo Aéreo y Terrestre…Tácticas de Combate en la Milicia….Además de Armamento y Estrategias Militares y de Infantería...Condecorada como la Primer Oficial.. en Estrategias y Combates Militares..con habilidades y capacidades de primera linea..

Hizo una Especialidad en Armas y Comando General de las Fuerzas Militares Armadas….

A la Edad de 19 Años y en casi cuatro Años y medio mi hermana había logrado mas de lo que muchos en su larga carrera militar..

Era el Principal Orgullo de la Familia..de mi Padre…pero mi madre pareciera haberse arrepentido…

Nunca jamás pensamos ni siquiera un poquito en lo que Diana se iba especializar,,y sobre todo..la línea que terminaría Eligiendo…pero en una época Donde la guerra había Aumentado a niveles…desproporcionantes…no era raro que una joven…hubiese elegido tal carrera en Armas habiendo muchas inscritas en ello…lo diferente Era..

Que había elegido todas y cada una de ellas…siendo..que Era una Rama muy difícil de llevar…para una Mujer…

Mas mi Madre…

No era en si lo que quería para Diana ..solo que jamás se atrevió a Decirlo…

Yo se que si mi madre se lo hubiera Pedido..Diana lo hubiese dejado todo..pero jamás Alcanzo mi madre hacerlo…

Diana cambio mucho..

Demasiado..

Pero no la culpo..Su Historia no fue la mas fácil…ni tampoco la mas Difícil..

Siempre he creído que si las circunstancias fueran distintas...mi hermana no hubiera sido todo lo que fue…

Mi hermana cambio Mucho..Por todo lo que sucedió..Por lo que Descubrió…

Siempre la Ame y siempre la Amare No Importa nunca el resultado…

Nunca Olvidare aquella vez que fuimos a una Fiesta..En donde pusieron la canción de Una famosa cantante que Murió siendo muy Joven…

Nunca la habia Escuchado cantar..Pero lo hacia como los Ángeles…

Era joven y llena de vida..Con un fabuloso Futuro por Delante..

Mas todo cambio..Cuando perdimos a mi madre..

Ella cambio..

Cambio y mucho…

Nunca lo supero..

Y eso pareció secarle el corazón…

Mi madre la famosa **"ALMIRANTE ELIZABETH HAYES" **de la **"RDF"..**Quien con una compañía de Infantería iría..En Un crucero Zentraedi junto con **EXEDOR **comandante de las Fuerzas de Defensa Zentraedi..y el **El Doctor Emily Lang**…Quienes Inaugurarían una Importante base Militar ..Fueron Atacados…la Flota central y el Crucero fueron destruidos **por Invids**.…

Sus Cuerpos jamás fueron Recuperados..

Fue la Tragedia mas grande dentro de la **"RDF"** Una tragedia sin precedentes..que a un no olvido..

Amigos y compañeros se sentían frustrados y tristes ..Pero no mas que nosotros…

Mi Padre cambio..Diana cambio..Yo cambie..

Ya no teníamos la protección y el cariño de mi madre…

Diana pasaba los días junto con mi padre enviando escuadrones buscando restos..Restos que nunca fueron hallados..

Después de esto y del funeral..y de los honores..y del solemne Homenaje póstumo..Vino la tormenta…Nunca vi. Homenaje como el de mi madre…Nunca…

Si hubiera estado en mis manos cambiar el rumbo que tomaría esta historia ..lo haría…

Pero si tuviera que vivirlo de nuevo ..También lo viviría…

Mi hermana se metió mas a su Preparación..Con esto vinieron una serie de cosas importantes para mi familia..Diana se Convirtió en la figura Principal para mi padre y para mi..

Era la mujer de la casa..el tesoro que mas amábamos y cuidábamos..

A veces en las Noches derramo una lagrima por Ella y otra por mi Madre..

A veces me da Rabia lo que me quitaron…

A veces me pongo a pensar en todo lo que sucedió….

El tiempo paso y Diana..Fue Condecorada como,, primer Teniente Comandante en fuerzas Militares Armadas..

En poco tiempo mi hermana fue logrando subir paso por paso los peldaños que nadie y a un siendo mujer otros hubiesen logrado…cuando mi Hermana cumplió 21 Años..y ya Era entonces Almirante y Oficial en estrategias de Combate Así como la Primer al Mando en Fuerzas Militares Armadas….

Quien entonces Tomaba las Decisiones mas Importantes de Combate en la **"RDF"..**

Pero Además de Eso Tenia un Importante Puesto dentro del Consejo que representaba al Consejo de la Tierra Unida,, En donde Desempeñaba una Importante Función como General de Estrategias Militares e Inteligencia en Secretos Militares… y debajo del Importante Maistroff que era como su Mentor Y Guía..en Estrategias de Combates Militares…

Entre este último y mi padre siempre hubo una rivalidad constante en tácticas militares…y algo personales..

Todo esto contrastaba con la Irradiante Belleza de mi hermana…era increíble como una Mujer como Ella ..Tenía Una Carrera Envidiable y Tan Opuesta a lo que Ella parecía…

Pero así Era Mi hermana..Diferente…

Así la Amaba…

Era un Hermoso y bello Ángel de la Muerte…

Todos los que la admiraban y se Enamoraban de ella también le temían…

Mi hermana era la que tomaba las decisiones más fuertes en estrategias militares….

Y todos los Días Enviaba a muchos a la Muerte ..en manos de los Invid…

Mi hermana nunca paraba hasta tener la situación bajo control…

Se habia Hecho dura…y Fría muchas veces ..a un cuando escuchaba el clamor de sus soldados…nunca se rendía ..no importaba..Cuantos morirían sino el Triunfo que obtendría…

ganar era lo único que Importaba..Siempre lo decía…esas eran las palabras de su mentor…

Siempre tomaba a la mano todo cuanto tenia sin importar el resultado..Para ella siempre seria el mismo..Siempre ganaría…

Fuera quien fuera lo enviaba…escuadrón por escuadrón acorralando a los invids..a un en las batallas mas fuertes..Siempre ideando nuevas estrategias de ataques,

Nunca escuchaba a nadie..a un si le dieran Ordenes de Retirarse…No lo hacia…

Nunca se retiraba..Siempre los perseguía ..

Incluso Generales, tenientes, coroneles o..Capitanes le temían al poder que mi hermana representaba…

Decían que Era tres Veces mas Dura de lo que fue mi madre ..pero engañosa..

Su hermoso Rostro te envolvía y jamás le podrías decir que no..

Yo jamás podía hacerlo..

Maistroff la conocía…y le permitía hacer lo que quisiera siempre…Era su mayor Orgullo..y su mano Derecha…

Con el Tiempo todo esto desato lo que iba a venir,…

Con esto gano Muchos Enemigos..en las Altas Esferas Políticas..y Militares..

Y También Muchos Enamorados..De su Belleza de su Frialdad…de Ella…

Yo Me Enamore….

Aun falta mucho que contar… Secretos a Voces..

Y Sombras en la Luz….Sombras…en la Luz….

Los **Secretos** de mi familia…serian la destrucción de **"Diana"..**

Mi hermosa** "DIANA"…**

Lo que he escrito ha sido poco a lo que fue..

Para que Diana se Convirtiera en todo lo que he contado..

A un Falta..Adentrarme.. a lo que es la Verdadera Historia…

Enamorarse de DIANA..

Era Imposible no Hacerlo…

Y Amarla…??...Nunca Podrías Dejar de Amarla….

Y La Amarías desde el Comienzo….

Mi hermana era muy Talentosa..y tenia mucho mas que dar..Muchos Equivocan su Rumbo..

Y mi Hermana fue Una de ellos…

A un asi …Jamás dejare de Amarla..Jamás lo haré…

Siempre la Ame y siempre la Amare No Importa nunca el resultado…

Asi que aquí…… Empieza La historia…

_**(DIANA…..la Hija DE**__** "Hunter")**_


	3. El InicioUn Corazon Hecho Pedazos

"EL INICIO…Un corazón HECHO PEDAZOS.."

Tengo Noches sin Dormir….

y llevo dias sin cuidar mi aspecto…

no he salido…ni me he bañado..solo estoy aquí..yo y mis pensamientos…

Miro la ventana pero no lo que esta detrás de ella…

…(suspiro)..

quisiera..poder descansar..y arrancarme todo esto de una buena vez del pecho…

No me he quitado aún el uniforme…esta sucio…tan sucio como yo...ni siquiera me he rasurado..Tengo miedo de mirarme al espejo…y ver en lo que me he convertido…

El telefono suena..

suena tanto..que lo arroje por la ventana…salgo de Noche..duermo de dia…y cada vez..siento que estoy peor…

Enamorarme..

pero..como pude??

…si ella Era..

Ella era…

pero…ahhhhh!!..cuantos secretos..

cuantos secretos escondidos en un cajon de Mentiras..de confusiones..de misterios..de desengaños…

Pero porque… Por qué tuvo que ser Asi?...

Por que nos mintieron..

por que no me lo dijo…por que no se lo dijo…por que no vuelven esos tiempos..solo me quedan los recuerdos…y ahora solo vivo de ellos…quisiera estar de nuevo en ellos..y poder arreglar todo este desenfreno..para no haber hecho caso..de tantas Mentiras

Este es el peor dia después de….(después de Aquel……)

hoy…

DIANA ..estaria cumpliendo 24 años…

24..años…

Ella era tan Joven…

Tan linda, tan hermosa…Tan Hermosa como un Angel..

Era muy..muy hermosa..

realmente Era hermosa…por dentro…por fuera…

Pero ya estoy cansado…y ..ya no quiero pensar.…quiero descansar…necesito hacerlo…necesito dejarte ir…**Diana**….necesito..aprender a vivir sin ...ti…

Sin Ti..

-7 años Antes-

Cuando Abrí mis Ojos…

Una Hermosa Mirada Profunda de un Intenso Azul…me habían Atrapado..…

( Me sentí Conquistado…desde Antes ya me habia Conquistado..)..

Hola Dormilón!!!...

Heyy!!… Preciosa..(Me restregaba los Ojos…Mientras le Sonreía)

Ella Sonreía mientras me Revolvía el cabello con su Mano…Izquierda..Mientras que de costado...recostada sobre mi cama se sostenía la Barbilla con la otra…Ella Era Hermosa..Muy, muy Hermosa..Como un Roció de lluvia Fresca en el Verano…O, como Un Amanecer resplandeciente bajo la Dorada Luz del Sol….Su Rostro Era ..el Rostro mas Hermoso… que hubiese visto en mi vida..)..

Que haces Aquí? Preciosa….(Le Pregunte..no podía mas que siempre tratarla con Ternura…Eso me Inspiraba,,,Ella era Una Hermosa flor…Era mi Rosa…)

Mama me dijo que te despertara para Desayunar…Flojito...Levántate ya!!..

(Mientras lo decía Con una sonrisa Encantadora)…

(Cuando Miré el reloj a penas Eran las 5:00 AM)…awwww…Rayos!!…Tengo que hacerlo?...(Respondí..)..

Sip!! Ya sabes que a Mama le gusta que todos Estemos en la mesa para Desayunar…Tu sabes..

El desayuno para Nosotros…y la Cena….es Como sentarnos a la mesa.a la hora de la comida Para otras familias…

Debemos hacerlo..Por que Ellos siempre Tienen Mucho Trabajo…….

Si..( le conteste.).lo se..( Mientras recostado miraba el techo con las manos detrás de la cabeza…)..

Mis padres…por lo particular, siempre Estaban Ocupados…y cuando llegaban...lo hacían ya muy tarde..Por eso cada momento lo Aprovechaban…al máximo con nosotros…

Entonces,, Yo ya Era Piloto..Dentro de la "RDF"…

Nuestro hogar Era lo mas Privilegiado que un almirante pudiese tener..

y bueno..en mi caso,,

había dos almirantes Dentro de la casa…

Mi Hermosa Madre me había pedido que no saliera de Nuestro hogar para Dormir en Barracas..Que muy pocas veces nos veían y quería Disfrutar esos pequeños pero Mágicos momentos con sus Hijos…Yo amaba Demasiado a mi Madre como para Romperle el corazón…

Asi que..Le Bese la Mejilla…y le dije que Nunca la Dejaría..Ni Ella, ni a Diana...Ni a mi padre…Éramos Una Familia Especial..La Familia "Hunter-Hayes"

Recuerdo que Éramos muy Unidos…

yo siempre estaba al Pendiente de mi padre y de sus Ordenes…

Mi Padre y Yo…Siempre Partíamos Juntos…

Recuerdo que Como El Líder del….Escuadrón.."Black Omegal Skull"…

A veces me iba antes que mi Padre..Siempre trataba,…de Estar al 100…

Y de ser el Orgullo de mi padre…

Claro que no por ser hijo de Almirantes tendria dichos privilegios…no… eso era algo que mi madre y mi padre me habian enseñado..muy bien..si tenia que ser..lider, capitan o..marinero..tendria que ser sobre mi propio esfuerzo…y, yo…no seria la ecepcion..

quería parecerme tanto a mi padre….que desde el dia en que por primera vez me subio a un varitech..quede emocionado…imaginate…ver un a vion tan hermoso y de semejantes proporsiones a la edad de cinco años…claro que te a tontas…

desde muy pequeño me enamore de ellos…y quise convertirme en lo que fue mi padre…

Dentro de la Academia…Militar…

Era quien siempre estaba a la Prueba de nuevos Mechas..Que el Dr. LANG..Lanzaba…a Combates…mas Rigurosos…

Para mi Era Necesario ser el mejor Piloto..y la mejor ayuda para mi padre..quien nos dirigía..Siempre…

Mi Superior Era mi Padrino Max..

El Era Una leyenda..y Era quien me había Enseñado todo lo que Sabia…el Y mi tía Myriya…quien tambien era una piloto sin Rival..ni contendiente que pudiera asemejarse..o tene similares proporciones..y cualidades como ella tenia…

Siempre Estaban Enseñándome todo cuanto podían..Nunca pudieron tener un Hijo..y en mi desbordaban todo lo que hubiesen dado por ese hijo…los recuerdos siempre me agolpaban…

-Roy Otra vez leliando?…( me decía mientras me sacaba la lengua...y se reía…) ..

Leliando??...

Si ya sabes..Como cuando pones cara de Bobo…

Que??

Si..Como la de ahorita…( yo la mire muy serio Tratando de poner cara de Ofendido...pero nunca podia…)

Ja..ja..chistosita…

De pronto se levanto con una Sonrisita Picara…con carita de complicidad y cerro la puerta del cuarto…

Mientras yo solo la seguía con la mirada…y se tiro sobre la cama…

-Entonces me vas a llevar Roy??...si!!!! Por favor…

No lo se DIANA….ya sabes que a mi madre no le gusta que veas ese tipo de Películas…

Por favor Roy..tu lo Prometiste..

Si lo se..DIANA..Pero si mi madre nos descubre ya sabes la que se Arma..

(Entonces me levante de la cama…Pronto vi..Cuando sus ojos tomaron un tono triste..no me gustaba verla Triste…no lo soportaba..)

Roy….es la Única vez que la van a pasar en reedición..si no la veo ya… no la voy a ver en mucho tiempo..Tu sabes que es un clásico...,Y que NO PODRIA VERLA JAMAS AQUÍ…..mi madre nunca me lo permitiría…(Mientras me ponía cara de Puchero…)

Esa vez fue una de tantas veces que lleve A Diana al cine..a veces..veia la misma película mas de cuatro veces…

-No se por que le Encantaba,, ver a esa CANTANTE y Actriz en especial….Esa Mujer…que la Fascinaba…Diana era una Fan y Admiradora constante de esa mujer…que había muerto muy joven….Dicen que era muy bella..y glamorosa,,,y fue la mas famosa que Existió en aquella Época….y que curiosamente su carrera salto a la fama gracias a un concurso…que inicio cuando la batalla contra los zentraedis..comenzaban de manera muy..fuerte..y la ciudad Macross empezaba a surgir.. … Esa Mujer Fue…La..Señ…..

Roy!!..por favor…lo prometiste…

(Suspire muy Profundo)..

Ahh!! Esta bien..Pero si mi Madre se entera le diré que fuiste Tu sola OK..

( Entonces Una hermosa sonrisa se dibujo de pronto en su rostro..y me abrazo…

Mencataba que lo hiciera…)

Gracias Roy!! gracias…

Esta Bien..

Esta bien pero hay una condición…

Cual?? (me pregunto muy interesada…) Jeremy..Vendrá también…

Jeremy??...Pero ROY??.

..AH..AH..Nada de suplicas…quieres ir…??

Si pero solo contigo..Roy…YA sabes como se pone jeremy…

Pues esa es la Condición…además…

Ademas que..??( lo decía mientras sostenía sus manos en la cintura..)

Ademas quiero que esta Noche..Me des Un pase para..Que pueda ir...a verte al Desfile de Modas…

Pero Roy..eso ya es demasiado..

Bueno ..Eso es…si quieres ..Ver la película..DIANA..( claro que hizo mil berrinches al inicio pero al final….)

Ay roy..Esta bien..Pero mantenlo Alejado esta bien..

Es un Hecho…palabra de explorador…

Diana se retiro de mala gana…mientras yo volteaba hacia el espejo…

Me da risa el solo recordar…a veces solía ser una Diablilla…

Y me dio..Con la punta de su zapato… en la retaguardia ….haciendo que la persiguiera irremediablemente por toda la casa..

-El primer corazón hecho pedazos-

Jeremmy…no solo Era mi mejor Amigo..si no también el de DIANA…

De hecho siempre quería estar con DIANA…

A veces tengo la leve sospecha de que se hizo mi Amigo..Solo para acercarse a DIANA…

Una tarde…cuando todo estaba bien entre Ellos,,jeremmy nos hizo una visita que Diana ya esperaba…

Al sonar el timbre Abri la puerta,,,…

-heyy!! roy esta tu hermana…

-claro jeremmy pasa…

Cuando cruzo la puerta ella ya se habia lanzado sobre el..cayendole sobre su espalda…

-hola chiko guapo..te tardaste…

-hola preciosa…(lo dijo volteando la mirada mientras recibia un beso en la mejilla…)

-NuNCA te Dejaría…lo sabes..

…si Lo se

( Esa era su RESPUESTA..la siempre autosuficiente y segura respuesta de Diana…

"Lo Se"..lo curioso…es que.. Era verdad…)

-A donde van..-pregunte-

-Al Cine.. no te preocupes..te la voy a Robar unos momentos..le prometi llevarla.

Pronto voltee a verla…otra vez Diana?…supongo que volveras a ver la misma película a la que te lleve el Viernes…

-si..no te lo oy a negar..

- no entiendo que le vez…ademas es una película muy vieja..creeme jeremmy te vas a burrir…

- no lo creo…Roy(lo decia mientras me hacia un guiño…)

(para entonces yo habia llevado tres veces al cine a Diana..y habiamos visto la misma película…la Tercera vez de plano..me fui a otra sala…a ver una de aviones que estaba de moda…"SKY LAYER. recuerdo que Diana me habia reprochado mas de 100 veces durante todo el camino el que la hubiese dejado…sola viendo esa película..pero realmente a mi me enfadaban esas películas tan cursis…mas sin embargo..algo le facinaba de ellas a Diana..)

.- bueno lo siento por ti..hermano..pero nos vamos…

-que le dijiste a mama…??

- que ire con jeremmy al parque..confio en Ti Roy..

( siempre ..siempre haciendome su complice…pero solo era una Niña..entonces solo tenia 16 Años…)

esta bien..( de pronto ella bajo de la espalda de jeremmy y salio por la puerta…cuando el cruzo lo jale por la camisa…)

Recuerda que es mi unica hermana…jer…

Lo se..lo se…no te preocupes cuñao te la regreso en dos horas….(lo dijo casi en un murmullo)

Confio en Ti…

Ese Muchacho…Era como un hermano para mi…en las guerras robotech..conoces mucha gente…haces nuevos amigos..y surgen hermanos…tíos…primos…en fin…la familia se expande….

Pero asi como crece…tambien desiende…te cansas de hacer amigos..que sepultaras…después…

Pero asi era la guerra…los que bien les iba…lograban sobrevivir de dos a tres años….

Diana lo quería mucho..Pero las cosas habían cambiado..Desde que Jeremmy le había Dicho que la Amaba…..y Diana ….Bueno Ella,,,Simplemente no podía Aceptarlo de la misma forma….claro que lo queria…pero como su Mejor Amigo…

-Una declaración poco satisfactoria-

Jeremmy ya no podía seguir esperando a que Diana cambiara su forma de verlo…o de mirarlo..

Tenia la Esperanza de que Ella lo viera como a un hombre….y no como algo que el no sentía ser…

El DIA del parque..

Los tres Éramos muy unidos, siempre que salíamos lo hacíamos juntos...siempre que salía..llevaba a diana conmigo…

Y bueno a veces los chikos y yo saliamos juntos con el escuadron…bueno con los mas Cercanos…Mark, James, Carlo…(que era Italiano),,,y Paul..un conquistador sin remedio…Monica quien era la novia de carlo y que era una chika Argentina…y Serena..una chika bastante ruda…ya que Era Zentaedi….pero que habia salvado mi pellejo en dos Ocaciones…y la Ultima..mi mejor Amiga…Alondra..de quien hablare después….ella era mi controladora de vuelo…y trabajaba en el puente junto con mi madre…

Una chika hermosa y Gentil... era francesa…y muy Inteligente..curiosamente Alondra no era mas Alta que las demas..si no lo contrario..era bajita pero una niña hermosa a la llamabamos polly poket…cada vez que saliamos le mostraba mi bolsillo..para guardarla..claro que esa clase de bromas nunca le gustaban….

Ese dia ya era tarde y debia regresar a casa…para entonces los chikos ya se habian ido..

Jeremmy debemos irnos…tengo que ver a mi padre….te veo mañana en el Escuadron…

-Espera!..( lo note Nervioso..todo el tiempo que estuvimos los tres juntos..el estuvo como fuera de lugar incluso Diana le habia hecho bromas que el..simplemente no correspondia como otras veces…)

-Espera! Roy..podria hablar con Diana…?

- puedes hablar ahora..

-no! No entiendes..quiero hablar con ella a ..solas…

-Diana me miro interrogativamente…

-quieres quedarte…?( pregunte)

-yo la llevare…(Diana me miro Extrañada pero accedio..)

- esta bien Roy…me voy con jeremmy…

- ok solo no lleguen tarde…jeremmy--..

- si no te preocupes..yo la llevare,,,

Caminaron durante un rato…llegando hacia una fuente…

Mientras el la miraba..con ojos de Amor…

Ella le acaricio la mejilla..y el tomo su mano..inconcientemente…

Besandola suavemente…

-jeremmy que sucede..que pas…(el cerro sus labios con un dedo…)

-Diana…

-yo ..(llevando su mano al corazon…)

-yo quiero que sepas ….Que Estoy Enamorado ….

-En serio??...ja..y qien es la afortunada…?

-Tú……………………………….

Eso le cayo a Diana como un valde de Agua fria...y esa fue una revelacion ..que Diana hubiese preferido que jamas le hubiera sido Revelada…ya que esto solo inicio el Deterioro de Una verdadera Amistad….

Ella lo veía como otro hermano..Pero jeremmy era muy terco…y No lo Entendía…

Desde entonces..a Diana no le gustaba estar con jeremmy …por que el la veía diferente a como lo veía ella……

Jeremmy siempre estuvo insistiéndole… y Diana…bueno Diana…solo …solo intentaba aparentar que no pasaba..nada…

Jeremmy…fue el primer Hombre al que Diana le Rompió el corazón..y sus Ilusiones…

para Diana…solo era Un amigo…y nada mas…

Despues de un tiempo….jeremmy …..

después de tanto insistir logro lo que queria…y fue el hombre mas feliz que jamás antes haya visto…ahora Era "el novio" de Diana…

Cuando me entere..hable con mi hermana….

Diana me dijo que lo queria como un hermano…pero jeremmy habia dejado de hablarle…y estuvo por un periodo..Triste..y alejado…muy Frio e Indiferente..con ella…

Diana habia aceptado andar con el.….ya no queria dañarlo mas….y Extrañaba a su Amigo….no queria perder a jeremmy…asi que hizo lo mas tonto que pudo haber hecho..andar con el por lastima…

solo que la felicidad de jeremmy …..no duro mucho.

Después de tres semanas..Diana lo corto…

DIANA nunca lo beso….y nunca lo sintió Un novio verdadero…no lo Amaba de esa forma….cada vez que intentaba besarle ..ella..lo esquivaba, diciéndole que Aun no estaba preparada…todo esto solo lograba ..que la amistad que habian tenido..fuera desapareciendo…

Todo fue una Ilusion de El…mi hermana intento quererlo..pero nunca pudo lograr verlo diferente a un hermano…

El Era el que mas la hacia reir..y con el ella siempre Era feliz..jeremy era su complice…su mejor amigo…

No podria seguir engañandolo…no lo amaba de Esa forma…( y ..yo no estaba dispuesto a que Diana Andubiera con el…claro si no..lo Amaba..)

Ella trato de Explicar sus razones…pero jeremmy no quiso escucharla…antes le lloro y se le arrodillo..diciendole que le pidiera lo que fuera..pero que no se alejara….de El…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Pero ….Una noche…

hablo con el…en el mirador….

Quiso ser Sincera..quiso decirle que extrañaba a su Amigo…a su confidente..al chiko con el que salia…se divertia y paseaba sin un compromiso mas fuerte que el de su Amistad….al que Amaba como a un hermano…

Esa Noche fue la noche mas triste para Jeremyy…

D; por favor jeremmy..te lo suplico..Entiéndeme…no puedo estar contigo…

J;Diana .yo no soy tu hermano…ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces…

-Lo se…jeremy..pero debes entenderme..

-Entender que Diana…Entender que….( jeremmy entonces se arrodillo..) Escúchame Diana por favor no me dejes..no hagas esto…me voy a morir si me dejas…

-Jeremmy por favor no digas tonterías…

-Diana por favor..por favor te lo suplico yo TE AMO…Te AMO…

-Pero yo NO!!...por favor jeremmy …por FAVOR..ya no quiero lastimarte mas….Entiendeme…

Lo Siento…pero no te Amo,,,,

PARA ENTONCES Diana también lloraba..

Cuando se dio la vuelta… jeremmy la tomo de la mano y la atrajo hacia el …con violencia.. Besandola a la fuerza….

DIANA lo abofeteo..y se alejo de El llorando…mientras el le gritaba que la Amaba …que la Amaba con todas sus fuerzas y que Nunca dejaria de hacerlo…que volviera…que el Amaba mas que Andie en el mundo…..

Te AMO..LO ENTIENDES..tE aMOOOOO,,,,(esas fueron las Ultimas palabras que ella escucho..al salir de ese lugar a Toda prisa…

Todas las noches intento llamarla…

En la contestadota de Diana habia mas de Cien mensajes ..donde le pedia perdon…de repente dejaba otro..diciendole que jamas la perdonaria..despues volvia a suplicarle… queria verla..y lloraba…nunca crei que un hombre llegaria a esas condiciones….pero Diana ya no queria contestarle..siempre terminaban igual en Discusión..parecia que el nunca lo entenderia…A un cuando yo hable con el..su posición jamas cambio…

insistio en verla…hasta que se canso de buscarla…

3 noches después..jeremmy murio en combate…

Todo el tiempo estuvo fuera de concentración….Descontrolado..pareciera que nunca había aprendido nada sobre combate..era torpe y lento en sus movimientos..como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar…le salve la vida una vez…pero la segunda..cometió el mismo Error…bajando su guardia…

A veces pienso que jeremmy ya no queria vivir…el respiraba para Diana…y todo su mundo giraba entorno a ella..siempre con la esperanza..de que Ella lo viera Diferente…

Desde que la conoció la quiso…la Amo…pero jamas fue correspondido…

Jeremmy solo tenia 18 Años….faltaba un mes para que cumpliera los 19….

Diana siempre se sintio culpable…pero nunca me conto nada…hasta mucho después..

Una noche..en la que la escuche sollozar…

Esa noche en que me Mostro una carta…una carta de El...

_...A__ mi Amada Diana…..._

_Nena, se que no__ me Amas…Pero no te preocupes..siempre lo supe…y es algo que me quema por dentro…_

_por que nunca me quisiste..__DIANA??_

_Por que no me dejaste intentarlo?...yo te amaba,,me Esforzaba tanto por que me quisieras..hacia tanto por tenerte contenta…no tienes Idea del dolor que me me has producido..no sabes acaso que no puedo amar a nadie mas..?_

_Que nadie me importa ,mas que tu…No ..no lo__ sabes…no sabes que me arrancaste el corazon por completo…y lo hicistes pedazos…Enfrente de Mi…tiraste mi Amor a la basura Diana…y ahora..ya ni siquiera quieres verme…por que cambiaste tanto Diana…yo era tan feliz con tigo…y ahora no tengo nada…no me queda nada…pero no te preocupes…_

_No te molestare mas..con este Absurdo Amor…y este Amor que te tengo no sera para nadie Mas…_

_No volvere a molestarte de nuevo..voy a Extrañarte..Diana Hunter…_

_Sabes que es lo mas triste??,,,que jamas podre cambiar eso…que jamas sentire tus besos y tus caricias…__Y que jamas me amaras,,,pero con todo esto…_

_Siempre te Extrañare…__y siempre Estare enamorado de Ti…Mi Niña…Mi Diana…Mi Hermosa Diana.._

_JER….._

Cuando lei la carta…pude enteder su dolor…y el que ahora mi hermana reflejaba en su rostro…Jer fue una tragedia mas en la vida de mi hermana…y una carga que ella..siempre guardo..en su ser..hasta el ulimo de sus Dias…

Ella siempre lo Extraño…había sido su mejor Amigo…y el UNICO…


	4. 15 DIAS ANTES DE SU MUERTE

**15 DIAS ANTES DE SU MUERTE**

**Sabes**…

yo..tuve… un mejor ..Amigo…pero lo perdi..(yo solo la miraba….absorto..)

(Mientras…ella limpiaba sus lagrimas…recargada en el barandal…del Alto edificio…en mi departamento..)

El…Ya no quiso ser mas mi amigo…solo quería ser algo..que yo no quería que fuera..que no deseaba…

Es…Solo que ..El jamás me entendió..Jamás quiso escucharme…

No se por que cambio…

No se,..Ni cuando fue que empezó a verme diferente…

Solo se que …jamás…jamás he dejado..ni un día de Extrañarlo….

Y eso tu lo sabes…

De pronto me daba cuenta…que era verdad…por que me Amaba de la misma forma...

Mas Suspire…. profundamente…

entonces …solo quería abrazarla…y protegerla…pero no podía…no como yo quería…ella jamás me lo permitiría…y yo..la Amaba Demasiado..

( mientras ella recargada en aquel barandal..de una manera tan Tierna, delicada y muy femenina…me decía…)

Sabes lo difícil que es Intentar Amar a Alguien de una forma Opuesta, a lo que realmente sientes…y forzarte a hacer algo que no quieres hacer…??

Intentarlo DIA tras DIA..sin lograr mas que el mismo resultado…yo lo Amaba sabes??..

Pero nunca como el quiso….

Yo no supe Amarlo…como el quería

No supe quererlo….de esa misma forma…

-Diana…

No debes atormentarte..

Eso ya es cosa del pasado…( Para entonces ..ya habían pasado años desde la muerte de jeremy..)

D; lo se…( lo dijo sonriendo tristemente…)

D; pero no por eso…deja de dolerme…

no, por eso cambian las cosas…(entonces me miro fijamente…)

H e hecho muchas cosas Roy…muchas cosas Mal…muy..muy Mal…

Y…. por eso perdí..al hombre que verdaderamente Ame…

(- sus palabras me dolieron…pero pude soportarlo…Eso era Algo que yo..ya sabia-…)

Creí ser inteligente..pero realmente fui una tonta…

Solo fui parte del juego…del mismo juego y me enrede en el…de alguna manera termine haciendo lo que ellos querian...y lo peor es que termine siendo complice de todo este engaño..a unque..yo solo recibia ordenes…mas eso..no me Exonera…tambien soy culpable.

y lo peor de todo de los mismos hombres..que

Diana…

Debes volver con mi padre…las cosas están bastante feas…y no quiero que te pase algo…

Debemos..Actuar con cautela…

(Ella sonrió con un poco de sarcasmo ante mi comentario…mientras una lágrima le recorría su Tierno Rostro…)

D; crees acaso que no lo se…si fui yo quien los traiciono…

R; es por eso mismo..Que no debes estar aquí..Entiéndelo…

En cualquier rato ellos trataran de intentar algo..y debemos ser mas Inteligentes que ellos…

Diana tendrás un juicio…muy pesado…

Eres el testigo principal…para desenmascararlos…

y no creo que Maistroff..se vaya a quedar…parado sin intentar nada…

Entiende que ya no puedes andar por ahí…tu sola…

Tienes demasiados enemigos…

Maistroff quiere tu cabeza…y eso..no lo voy a permitir…

Roy..Solo quería verte…

Lo se Diana pero ya no es seguro…no debes dar sospechas de donde te encuentren…..

(Ese día…me encontraba solo…

Cuando la encontré visitando mi puerta…desde aquella torre en la que me encontraba….hacia mucho que no la veía…se cuanto la quería ver…pero ella..se encontraba en peligro..

Nunca espere verla ese día…nunca pensé que vendría a buscarme…)

No debes buscarme…ni a mi…ni al tío max…

Quédate…donde mi padre te puso …Diana..

Recuerda que ahora eres un testigo Oculto…

(diana podía ver en mis ojos mi miedo…y la confusión que veía en ella…me hacia recordar lo que realmente yo sentía por ella….)

Por favor…no vuelvas.. a salir…

Te prometo que esto acabara…pronto…

(-De pronto una sombra cubrió sus ojos…turbándolos…de una manera que demostraba una aflicción…

No era casualidad que ella estuviera allí…-)

D; Roy…?

-Si, Diana… (ella se froto sus brazos en forma de abrazo, y se paro de lado recargando su cadera hacia el barandal…luego se recargo de espaldas para mirarme…de frente…entonces una turbada Diana me miro…)

D; a veces pienso..que yo también debería pagar por lo que hice…

( mis ojos se abrieron totalmente…y mis lagrimas me ganaron..la Abracé como un desesperado…tenia miedo de perderla…tenia miedo de lo que Ella me decía…y su fragilidad y hermosura me recordaban lo mucho que me necesitaba…

No..no diana..por favor..no quiero que pienses asi..Mírame…

Tu solo cumplías Ordenes…no es tu culpa…

(Yo quería cambiar su forma de pensar…pero eso seria imposible…yo me aferre a ella…y ella…solo me aparto empujándome…

D; NO ROY!!!… si lo es…..lo es y tu lo sabes, Mi Padre lo sabe…Todos lo saben…

Tu bien sabes quien fui…y las cosas que hice...

R;-Diana…

Muchas vidas se perdieron por mi culpa..Roy…muchas…incluyendo la del hombre que Ame…

(sus ojos incontrolablemente se movían…y sus lagrimas estaban a punto de salir….)

Muchos murieron en mis manos…hay sangre en Ellas…sangre de gente Inocente…de pilotos de combate..que fueron padres, hermanos…primos..Tíos…Hijos de Alguien…roy..

Y Tu…...tu …también..Fuiste Uno de Ellos….tu también fuiste victima …MIA ..roy….

no repare ni siquiera en mi propio hermano…( sus lagrimas hacia tiempo que ya habian resbalado por sus mejillas.…)

-pero no me paso nada…

Eso no cambia Nada Roy…

Lo hice…Te arriesgue…sin ninguna necesidad lo hice……..y se que Tu jamás hubieras hecho eso conmigo….

(Entonces callo…)

( no se que era lo que mas me dolía…si el no querer escuchar…o..el saber que todo lo que decía era cierto…)

Entonces me di la vuelta y camine…me senté al borde del escalón…y me Encogí…me sentía ..Tan..Devastado..Tan triste…tan solo….

Apreté mis manos…y recargado entre el barandal…puse mis codos en mis rodillas…mirando el horizonte…

Mientras mis lagrimas..Salían…yo sabia que podía perderla…ella era tan terca,,,,

Para que viniste Diana…??

Para Decirme todas estas cosas que no quiero escuchar…tu sabes bien..que ..yo te…te…

( y lo pensé…)..tu lo sabes…( concluí),,, hace mucho que te perdone…para mi..no fue nada..yo también soy un soldado..Recuerdas…??

D; oohh!! Roy…(ella se acerco y se arrodillo..Detrás de mi…rodeándome con sus brazos,..) mi dulce roy…

Al sentirla me quebré totalmente…y la deje sentirme…me abrazo tan fuerte….y beso mi sien…yo la amaba…)

D; mi niño bueno…mi dulce niño…

Siempre fuiste como Mama..Roy…Tu eres como Ella…

y la Extraño…la Extraño mucho…Roy(mientras lo decía sus lagrimas mojaban mi nuca…) Creo que nunca dejare de Amarla…y muchas cosas que hice fueron por ella…

-Eso es algo que yo se bien Diana…

se que dentro de ella…si me quería …verdad Roy?..

verdad??...

-Si Diana...Ella te quería…

**Si** ..(se quedo un instante callada hasta que …sus labios murmuraron ) .**lo se** (entonces me dijo algo..que realmente nunca espere…)

De todos los hombres…que conocí…Tu fuiste el mas Dulce….y el que mas Ame roy…

Mi dulce Roy…mi dulce, dulce …roy, mi refugio…y mi cariño…

mi hermanito…te quiero mucho Roy…( recargo su cabeza sobre mi hombro, y oculto su rostro en mi cuello …y su Dulce aliento…me Enamoraba mas y mas…pero.. Sus palabras….eran como dagas que cortaban mi corazón…dejando una marca Imborrable para siempre…Mientras ella…depositaba un Dulce beso en mi mejilla…desde donde su dulce perfume llenaban mi pecho de un sentimiento..que no se podría interpretar mas que la pasión..Que escondía en todo mi ser..Por ella…por ella,,,

( nunca conocí una chika mas dulce y hermosa…que diana….)

R; heeyy!!! Tu lo has dicho…tu hermano,,,(esas ultimas palabras…salieron secas…y polvosas…de mi..como si fuesen un Reclamo,,,y ella suspiro pesadamente…)

Fueron Palabras que la Obligaron a levantarse…y Entonces.. Sentí que perdía algo…

Entonces mi desesperación fue mucha..ya habia soportado demasiado..

Y fue cuando no pude mas..se me iba..se iba de mi lado…no lo soportaria una vez mas…

**Diana…**

Cuando la jale hacia mi…ella esquivo su rostro..la abrace fuertemente…como un desesperado..como un loco…

Y ella solo se resistía una vez mas…

Puso su mano en mi boca…y mi beso se apago…

**NO ROY****!!..por favor..no..no lo hagas…**

Pero tu sabes cuanto te Amo…Diana..

**Yo tambien Roy…**

**Pero ya lo hemos hablado..por favor..no hagas esto..no seas como El…**

Yo no soy El..Diana…(Entonces recargo su cabeza en mi pecho y empezo a llorar..y yo con ella…mientras la abrazaba ella era tan dulce..)

Eres mi vida Diana..eres mi vida ..mi Amor…por que las cosas tuvieron que ser asi..

D; debo irme….( lo dijo casi con dolor…la mire estudiando cada una de sus hermosas y delicadas facciones..)

R; Entonces..déjame llevarte…

D; NO…no es necesario…vengo a compañada..

R; de quien…??

D; Monclova y Dakota…me esperan afuera…

R; vaya...esas Siempre fueron tu brazo derecho…( entonces por un lado me sentí mas seguro…Mas tranquilo…)

D; si…hasta el final..

Son las Únicas que se ….que no me abandonarían…

Ellas respaldaran mi testimonio….

R; vas hacia mi padre…?

D; No..Antes debo hacer otras cosas…

Diana…

-Escúchame roy…no pueden protegerme todo el tiempo..ni tu ni el…

Antes soy una guerrera y lo sabes…además tengo un compromiso que debo cumplir…

Diana…Ellas te están buscando…(pero..Esa vez mi preocupación era más fuerte…)

-LO SE Roy…

Y también se que de Alguna manera me encontraran…

Las conozco muy bien…

Desde hace mucho las estoy esperando…

Diana…

Roy…no estoy sola..y ellas..no pueden sostenerle una batalla a Monclova..

Además…yo no les temo Roy…

-Tú sabes lo peligrosas que son Diana…

Si lo se….

Ellas trabajaban para mí…como no saberlo…

Por esa misma razón te he pedido que te vayas con mi padre…

D; pero no puedo…debo hacer algo mas…es por eso que vine…

Vine a verte…por que no me volverás a ver hasta después del juicio…

R; a donde iras…??..(Soné muy alarmado..)

D; esta lucha..No será solo en los tribunales roy…hay gente que se esta resistiendo a Maistroff…y aunque no todos están felices de que este ahora con ellos como Aliada…saben que me Nesecitan..y que de alguna manera yo lo destruiré…

Pero Ahora Debo partir hacia …(de pronto suspiro…cuando pronuncio las palabras pareció pensarlas…y paso su mano por su cabeza..Ladeando su hermoso cabello hacia un lado..)

Perdón ..Olvide que no puedo decírtelo..

R; ni siquiera a Tu hermano…??

Yo me estaré comunicando contigo Roy…y con mi padre…

Tengo una reunión con gente que nos esta apoyando…de alguna manera no solo lo debemos destruir en el Juicio…si no también..Destruir su Organización…ahora tengo Aliados..que están infiltrados es…gente que también trabaja con el..y que terminaran traicionándolo…

Debemos destruirlo por completo…no podemos Arriesgarnos ….si perdemos la guerra..Por lo menos destruiremos sus flancos…si destruimos su organización desde adentro ..Quedara vulnerable..y lo habremos destruido por completo…

El me debe Mucho Roy…demasiado…(cuando lo dijo..Sentí su…coraje en su voz…y a la vez mucha Impotencia…)

DIANA….no se si debo dejarte ir…

D; No, no debes…pero es mi Decisión…yo no trabajo sola…

Cuando abrió la puerta para salir la tome fuertemente de la mano…jalándola hacia a MI pero ella...me miro...de una manera tan dulce…que lo único que hice fue soltarla…cuando sentí su mano tocar mi rostro…

No te preocupes Roy…pronto nos veremos…y me beso en la sien…Mientras una hermosa sonrisa..me regalaba un poco de su belleza..

A un recuerdo lo hermosa que se veía..En su Elegante traje Negro..Con el logotipo de la RDF…

su hermoso cabello Negro .. Ondulado brilloso, y sus Rizos que bajaban… hasta mas allá de su cintura… y sus ojos de un intenso azul penetrante..

que con fuego y temor me miraban a la vez…. ese Rostro…ese Rostro bellísimo..de un Tono Bronceado perfecto…y labios carnosos..y rosados…que perdían a cualquiera con tan solo mirarlos…

Era hermosa...como si fuera una princesa salida de un cuento de fantasía…solo que ella era Real..y en ella siempre….siempre me perdía…

(Más eso no fue cierto…por que esa fue….la Última vez que estuvimos juntos…)

Días después la volvería a ver en el juicio…pero ya no estaría junto con ella…para Abrazarla..y estar a su lado…

La cuenta regresiva había comenzado …y yo no podría hacer nada para pararla..

El Tiempo..había tomado su Tiempo…y El Mió,,,………….Entonces La Perdería pero Esta vez seria …para siempre…

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde esa última vez que la vi…

Mucho desde que la había llorado…y A un no terminaba de hacerlo…

Esa misma noche había comprado un pastel en su memoria…y ni siquiera lo había probado…

Solo lo miraba y deseaba que ella estuviera ahí…conmigo…

Pero en cambio…una tumba y una lapida eran quienes le acompañaban…

A unque su dulce cuerpo no estuviera ahí…

Pues mi padre había ordenado incinerarla…

Al principio me resistí a ello…pero al final ..Fue lo mejor…o ,no hubiera soportado el dejarla ahí…

Esa noche Salí a caminar un rato…y trate de relajarme…

Llegue a una banca…no sabia si ella…estaría ahí…

Nos habíamos citado…ese DIA…… precisamente…el DIA del cumpleaños de Diana…

De pronto en la penumbra de la noche..Una figura solitaria..

Sigilosamente se apareció…

Y Frente a MI estaba la leyenda…que muchos temían…

Me miro y me sonrió…un gesto que casi nunca hacia…Excepto…solo con Diana…

R; te tardaste…

Monclova; si…

R; y…como has estado…

(Pero ella no me contesto…su silencio lo decía todo…también ella era afectada por la Ausencia de Diana…a quien consideraba una hermana…ellas dos…junto con Dakota…eran un trío extraño…pero aunque no hubiera habido sangre de por medio que las uniera, un lazo era el que las unía muy fuerte…eran inseparables…y de todas la mejor guerrera era ella…)-entonces mascullo…sentada al lado mió…-

M; pronto debo irme…ya… la tengo localizada…y debo Terminar algo… Aunque se me arranque el corazón de por medio…

R; Entiendo…y..no voy a detenerte…

Monclava; no puedes…

Roy; lo se… (Entonces ella me miro…y recordamos que esa Era la palabra favorita de Diana…y por un momento me sonrió…)

Roy; pero…esto podría terminar por destruirte…además creo ..Que debería ser yo quien la busque…

M; hace mucho que me destruyeron roy…cuando las perdí a ambas… ahora estoy sola…

Además…Ella sabe bien…que iré a Ella…se que me esta esperando…

Es a MI a quien Espera,…..

Debo verla por última vez…y será la Última vez de Ambas…

R; volveré a Verte??...

(Ella suspiro pesadamente…)

Monclava; no lo creo Roy….debo volver a mi pueblo, Después que todo halla acabado…

R; y Edwards??

M; tu sabes que de el se encargara tu padre….

R; entonces tu también me dejaras…

M; siempre estaré contigo…y siempre serás mi amigo…(entonces ella se paro),,

R; no…siempre seré tu hermano..Moncl…

(Ella me sonrió..y a pesar de ser tan salvaje…pude ver entonces, por que tanto la defendía Diana…había Sinceridad en ella y en sus palabras…sus ojos me lo decían…y a pesar de que iba hacer algo tan difícil para cualquiera…ella sabia que debía hacerlo…

Ella era fuerte…demasiado…y si debía algo..aun si fuera su Propio corazón…no dudaría en sacarlo…para pagar su deuda…asi de Especial..era su raza…)

M; bien…debo irme…(entonces se levanto…extendiendo su mano…y con su palma abierta…la junto en la MIA como en su pueblo se hacia…)

Gracias por todo…ROY HUNTER…

(Luego extendió..un sobre grueso…que saco del bolsillo de su gabardina…y contenía una especie de libro pequeño por dentro)…

Toma…Diana…

Diana me lo dio…para ti…yo creo…que ella..de alguna manera sabia..lo que le sucedería…y me dijo que después del juicio..si algo le pasaba…te lo entregara…es Su Diario,,,

( yo lo mire…y …mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas…)

R; siempre la protegiste…

M; No...Roy…siempre creí hacerlo…y Al final le falle…

(Entonces me pare y la vi de cerca…)

R; eso no fue tu culpa..Moncl…yo tampoco estuve ahi para ella…

M; Aun asi le falle…y jure nunca fallarle…al final..No cumplí..Con mi palabra…

R; a veces..Las cosas nunca resultan como uno quisiera…

( En tonces sus 0jos cambiaron…en un verde profundo..Casi centelleante..y me dijo…)

M; Un Leonidas jamás debe Faltar…a su palabra…Jamás…

(Después...solo se alejo…y por ultima vez volteo a mirarme..Alzo su mano…y jamás volví a verle….se perdió, como otros……corrió detrás del tiempo…queriendo detener..lo que ya había emprendido su marcha….había ido..en busca..De quien le quito el tiempo..y le arrebato… de sus manos la oportunidad…de cambiar las cosas..Pero ya se había ido..y ahora las dos se fundirían..…en un encuentro final..Y yo sabia…que jamás..la volvería a ver.. de nuevo…)

--Que tengas suerte……… Monclova…(solo susurre…


	5. RAZONES PARA ENTENDER

Habia pasado mucho tiempo..

Desde que Una Feroz..Monclova ..Guerrera de la Raza de los Leonidas habia partido..

Furiosa..

Furiosa… de temple Indomable..y con un deztello en sus Ojos..como los de Nadie, Dominadora con una personalidad Imponente, tal como lo era su Raza..

Cautivadora y Fria..sin sentimientos ante sus Enemigos..y sin mostrar ninguna simpatia hacia ninguno de ellos…

Esta vez su lucha no seria la misma…

No…

Esta vez se encontraba ante una situación muy …muy Diferente…

Como peleas..contra lo que Amas..???

Contra lo que quieres…contra la persona..que ha estado contigo por tantos años…

Y a quien le cuidaste tantas veces las espaldas como ella a Ti…??

Cuando sus ojos azules..cambiaron ante un Amarillo encolerizado…tornandose..en un naranja que brillaba ante el peligro de su desesperacion de su rabia..de su coraje,..de su enojo…se dio cuenta que ante ella..sus Armas no tenian filo..su espada de acero..se hacia de plastico.

Y todo el coraje...no podia con el amor y el cariño que sentia por ella…

Su Melena aleonada, y su mirada de hielo..estaban paralizadas ante esa figura que se encontraba estatica y sin moverse..desde aquel balcon…que daba hacia un precipicio…

El mismo en donde muchas veces estuvieron..

Ahí habian comenzado una vida juntas las Tres…pero ahora solo dos de ellas..se encontraban ahí…

En ese risco..donde el viento helado..les recordaba que ahora estaban solas..

Solas sin ella…Muchas veces habian frecuentado ese lugar…para escalar esa montaña…y vencerla..

A hora…un frio las dominaba y un miedo a perderse..les recordaba que esta vez seria para siempre…

Desde ahí…la Hermosa figura de una preciosa Rubia..Alta que vestia Unos jeans y botas vaqueras… le daba la Espalda…mientras ella inclinaba su sombrero…

Cuando la vio camino hacia ella desenvainando la espada…

Esta vez estaba decidida…

Te he Estado Esperando Monclova….te he esperado por mucho Tiempo…( solo le escucho decir…)

**-0O0-**

Cuando llegue a mi departamento nuevamente..me sente..al sillon…y cai pesadamente…

Miraba de lejos ese libro…

Y podia sentir que me llamaba ..era mi desesperación por abrirlo…la que no me dejaba ni un solo minuto en paz…

Yo solo buscaba Razones para entender…

Buscaba respuestas…

La buscaba a ella…

Cuando lo abri..no pude contener un sollozo..que salio…de mi..al mirar su letra…

Mis dedos recorrieron su escritura..una y otra vez…

Y mis lagrimas empezaron a mojar el libro..de pronto lo cerré…y quise llorar desesperadamente, mientras lo aferraba a mi pecho…

Pero pude controlar aquella impotencia que tenia…hacia cuatro Días de la Muerte de Diana..y yo todavía no podía creerlo…no quería créelo..

En cuatro dias mi vida se había hecho trizas…

Y su muerte era mi revolución…

Todo esto había creado un impacto..en mi vida…y me era difícil entender muchas cosas..ya ni siquiera..podia ver a mi padre a los ojos…por que estaba peor que yo…

No me contestaba las llamadas…

Y ni siquiera mi tio Max sabia donde estaba por que habia desaparecido..y yo me encontraba solo ahí …buscando respuestas..que nadie me daba..

Por que el unico que podia darmelas se habia ido…

Todavía recuerdo…cuando la encontramos..mi padre lloraba como un niño..sosteniéndola en sus brazos…

Gritando..gritando de Dolor..de impotencia y desesperación…le habian destruido su vida igual que a Mi..

Nos habian quitado a Diana de una forma salvaje…y cobarde…

Y a un aquello no podia desaparecer la hermosura que irradiaba de mi hermana…hermosura y belleza que la muerte no le habia podido arrancar..

De pronto me vi tomando el libro desesperadamente..buscando dentro de el..respuestas pistas, algo que Diana..huiera visto..o escuchado..algo …cualquier cosa..

Lo abri..y empeze a leer..

Cada vez que leía…sentia el calor que dejaban mis lagrimas al recorrer mis mejillas…me sentia aniquilado..extraviado…miles de pensamientos…y sentimientos se agolpaban en mi pecho y en mi cabeza..dime como puedes tu soportar todo esto…por que yo no podia..por mas que queria no podia hacerlo..

Yo te amaba…solo repetia..te amaba..preciosa…

Miles de sentimientos..sin control…me hacian sentir cada vez mas y mas vulnerable…impaciente y perdido..

Luego de tanta angustia..Diana volvia a tener vida,,..y volvia a mi..atravez de sus palabras..

Me daba cuenta..que mi hermana tambien tenia miedo…y que sabia muchas cosas que yo no…

Ahora empezaba a sentir y comprender lo que ella sentia…lo que vivia..

Tanto tiempo tratando de entender..de comprender que sucedia en la cabeza de Diana…por primera vez..entendi…

Empeze a leer como un loco…como un desesperado..y cada vez que leia …

Mas cosas empezaban a darme Razones de peso…para entender a Diana…

De pronto mi lectura paro…

Y lo que lei…me llevo al pasado…

En donde empezo todo…en donde Diana…habia descubierto el secreto mas grande de nuestras vidas..

**-0O0-**

Comandante Roy??..

Si..? Digame..

Lo he estado buscando..

Sucede algo soldado…??..

Si señor…es su hermana…tiene una llamada de su hermana… la primer oficial Diana hunter..

Ahh!..Gracias soldado ahora atiendo..No Espere...sabe que..dígale que en un momento le regreso la llamada…ahora estoy un poco ocupado..

Señor..lo..lo que sucede es que al parecer es de carácter urgente..

De carácter urgente??..sucede algo..

No lo se señor..creo que es mejor que atienda a su hermana.. ahora..

De pronto me vi corriendo como loco..por los pasillos hasta llegar al phone..

Diana.. Sucede algo..le pasa algo a mi padre…estas bien..?? Diana contestame..!!

Roy…roy …te necesito..te necesito..aqui conmigo..ven Roy..

Diana que pasa?? Que tienes..

Diana lloraba y estaba histerica…nunca la habia escuchado asi..

Diana que te paso..te hiecieron algo.??..Donde estas Diana??...

Ven Roy ..ven por que ya no lo soporto mas…estoy en mi casa…

De repente colgo…

Yo ya no reaccionaba…ella era lo que mas amaba…

Tome un jeep…y comenze a manejar como un loco hasta el departamento de Diana…

La puerta estaba abierta..y me asuste…empeze agritar por todo el departamento..no la hallaba…

DIANA!!..DIANA!!...DIANA DONDE ESTAS!!!...

Corri hasta su habitación y escuche unos sollozos en el baño..

Cuando entre..la encontre llorando bajo..la regadera…yo solo corri abrazarla…

Y mientras lo hacia ella… se aferraba a mi…muy muy fuerte..mientras lloraba..

DIANA QUE PASO??...NO ENTIENDO..DIANA POR FAVOR ….HABLA…!

Roy…dime que no es cierto..dime que no es verdad…

Que no es verdad que!…… Diana..???

Dime que no es cierto ROY…verdad que Si soy hija de mi madre!!...verdad que soy hija de Lisa Hayes …roy..??

De pronto me paralize ante lo que escuchaba…( y mire tanto miedo en sus ojos como en los mios…)

Que estas diciendo..???

Dime roy..por favor..dime que ellos mienten..

Quien??...DIANA!!..QUIEN MIENTE….!!

Quien te dijo estas mentiras…????...

**-0O0-**

15 de diciembre del año en curso…

Hoy descubri un secreto terrible…que A un no puedo creer..

Fue un dia difícil…desde los ultimos ataques que hemos tenido..

Tuve conflictos con uno de los generales bajo mi mando..

Siempre los hombres que estan bajo mi cargo…se reusan a seguir mis ordenes al pie de la letra…El General James barlott..ha sido uno de los mas difíciles con los que he trabajado…

Y no seguia las ordenes como se lo pedia …justamente hoy uno de sus escuadrones habian cometido errores por su mal desempeño en su trabajo…por causa de hacer las cosas a su forma de proceder, una de nuestras bases colonizadoras se habia perdido y civiles habian Muerto.. por que un comando bajo sus ordenes habia cedido su posicion ante el enemigo…

Y eso para mi …es una falla terrible..asi..que delante de sus soldados lo puse enverguenza y lo abofetee cuando trato de insultarme un insubordinado como el…

Ese hombre me lleva al menos 17 años de edad y solo tiene 38 años,,

Pero no puedo permitirle faltarme al repeto a ninguno de mis subordinados

Lo deje parado como un tonto..

semejante perdida..le traeria al menos…de 2 a 5 años de carcel y lo llevaria a juicio militar, perdiendo ademas de su libertad su carrera Militar…por lo tanto lo mande arrestar…

Vi que una furia se apodero de el…y se reuso a ser llevado por los escoltas…

Mientras me gritaba cosas…

Ningun escolta lo pudo detener…y entro a la oficina de maistroff…furioso…

junto con los escoltas entre tambien yo a la oficina…procediendo al arresto..

todo se habia convertido en un desorden y falta de respeto frente al Vicealmirante Maistroff..asi que para mantener el Orden decidi entrar yo misma, sola en la oficina del Vicealmirante..dentro escuche al hombre decirle e injuriarle cosas a maistroff..

diciendole que lo tenia que sacar de ese problema…que si no hacia nada por el..el hablaria de muchas cosas…el hombre parecia haberse vuelto loco y le hablaba a Maistroff como si fuera alguien de mucha ..mucha confianza…

QUIEN SE CREE QUE ES ELLA..!…???..

Es su superior.. General james…mantenga el Orden!!!..como se atreve usted a irrumpir de esta forma en mi oficina!!!..

DEJESE DE PATRAÑAS MAISTROFF!!..YA ESTOY HARTO DE ESA MUJER!!!...SERA LA MAS HERMOSA EN TODA LA RDF..PERO ES UNA MOLESTIA PARA LOS QUE TRABAJAMOS CON ELLA!!!...

Callese y mantenga su posición!! recuerde que es su oficial superior y tiene que acatar sus ordenes!!..

YO NO ESTOY DISPUESTO A IR A LA CARCEL!!!...FUE UN ERROR DE CALCULO…SERA MEJOR QUE META LAS MANOS EN ESTE ASUNTO POR QUE SI NO…

Si no que General..??

USTED SABE PERFECTAMENTE QUE NO LE CONVIENE QUE HABLE…RECUERDE PARA QUIEN TRABAJO..!!

ADEMAS NO ESTOY DISPUESTO A SEGUIR ORDENES DE UNA BAS-TARDA!!

En ese momento entre a la oficina y quede petrificada…habia escuchado los gritos..pero dentro de todo este caos nunca espere semejante cosa…

Que esta diciendo general?? Usted no sabe con quien esta hablando..soy la hija de la Almirante Hayes y el Almirante Rick Hunter…!!!

De repente ese hombre solto una carcajada de burla…

Si??..y a cual de los dos usted cree que se parece mas??...por que la Almirante hayes

Silencio general!!!..ahora soy yo quien no le permite seguir con esta burla…(dijo Maistroff..)

BURLA???...POR TODOS LOS CIELOS..SI USTED SABE PERFECTAMENTE, QUE ESTA NIÑA NI SIQUIERA ES HIJA DE LA ALMIRANTE…ES SOLO UNA RECOGIDA…

YO SI CONOCI A SU MADRE..SU VERDADERA MADRE…!!

FUE UNA MUJER QUE JUGO CON SU PADRE COMO CON MUCHOS…!!!

SABE POR QUE LE DIGO ESTO…POR QUE YO TAMBIEN FUI UNO DE ELLOS…!!

BASTA YA!! (Ordeno Maistroff)

Como se atreve…yo no le permit..usted no sabe de lo que esta hablando..yo soy una hayes tanto como una hunter!!...

BASTA!! GENERAL!!..yo tampoco le permito que hable asi …es suficiente…(maistroff se dirigio a la puerta y ordeno que sacaran a ese hombre a patadas si era Necesario…)..

Yo nunca he llorado frente a nadie…pero cuando sacaron al general los guardias…me derrumbe en uno de los sillones de la oficina de Maistroff…senti que mis lagrimas saldrian..pero tenia que ser muy fuerte…

Pronto me levante intentando parecer nula e indiferente ante los comentarios de ese hombre y fue cuando Maistroff se acerco a mi…

Diana..

DIGAME QUE ESO NO ES CIERTO…por que dijo esas mentiras…?..quien se cree que es… para hablarme asi…

El no conocio a mi madre..!!...

Por que me dijo eso??…Quien..? Quien es ese hombre, Señor para que le hable en la forma en como lo hizo..??? y para dirigirse a mi como si conociera mi vida y a mi familia..para hablarme de esa forma…!!! La Almirante Elizabeth Hayes era mi Madre..mi Madre…!!! (empeze a sentirme al borde del colapso…)

Diana usted sabe que es mi Mano derecha…y mi Oficial de primer Rango…que confio en usted y que yo no le Mentiria..

En tonces digame..digame…verdad que ese hombre Mentia???..

Maistroff..se quedo callado…se quedo absolutamente callado…hasta que solo balbuceo unas palabras…

Diana..yo creo que eso..debe mejor Preguntarselo a su padre…

Yo solo Sali de esa oficina..Desesperada…y al entrar en mi oficina..me derrumbe..mis piernas no pudieron sostener el peso y el dolor de mi Corazon…llore como una niña en agonia…en quebrantamiento..me sente como pude en mi escritorio y mire la foto de mi madre que tenia sobre el…entonces llore mas y mas…yo no queria creelo..debian ser Mentiras..tenian que serlo…

Tan pronto como pude me reincorpore..para ir hacia mi padre..si eso era verdad tenia que decirmelo El mismo..y en Mi cara…

**-0O0-**

Cerré el Libro…y mis lagrimas no dejaban de caer…ese fue el día en que mi hermana había descubierto lo que yo tanto temía…

Y que nunca quise saber…a un que yo sabia que era cierto..


	6. DESTELLOS EN UN HAZ DE LUZ

**Dedicado con cariño a Reeven...**

**Gracias por tu interés, tus comentarios, y tu apoyo, y muchas mas gracias por tu amistad Cyr… **

**Razones para entender segunda Parte.**

**Mi Padre!!... (ESO FUE TODO LO QUE LE ESCUCHE DECIR…)**

(Ella Era Bella)…Caminaba por los pasillos de la Extensa Nave..y mientras lo hacia lagrimas resbalaban de sus mejillas…por mas indiferente que Intentaba parecer, y tratando de hacer notar que nada pasaba..Era…. que realmente todo pasaba para ella...

Una Mujer Hermosa que era Dueña de una Belleza Increíble en todo su ser, tanto por dentro como por fuera…. Y con un andar tan femino..Tan insuperable..Tan estético… tan elegante..Y único… digno de un oficial Militar de carrera.

Que Intentaba no mostrar ningún reflejo de dolor en ella.. Que cualquiera de la tripulación pudiera notar,..Pero el dolor era tan profundo.. Que por mas esfuerzos que hiciera..Las lagrimas no dejaban de salir..

Solamente brotaban de sus ojos sin ningún esfuerzo..

Y ella trataba de mantener su rostro frió..y sin Expresiones…Mas sus ojos la delataban..

Tuvo que detenerse en uno de los balcones por fuera…para poder recargárse en uno de los pilares…

Ya que sentía no poder seguir con la apariencia de intocable o, de insufrible cuando ella misma sabia que eso no era cierto..

Muchos la miraban Extrañados.. Y Mordiéndose las lenguas para no preguntar que le pasaba al hermoso Ángel de la RDF,

Mientras que ella solo limpiaba sus lagrimas con la manga de su uniforme..con paso esmerilado, y muy bien marcado, tal y como era la línea un buen Militar..Pero Ella..

Era tan tierna y delicada…Tan frágil tan BELLA..Tan Vulnerable…

Que tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de llorar cuando se encontró de frente con Monclova..su hermana ..su amiga…

Se encontró de frente con ella…

Y al verla …Solo se aferro de ella y escondió su rostro en su cuello mientras que con su mano tapaba su boca para no dejar los sollozos que ya se escapaban de ella…

Parecía dura por fuera., o al menos esa era la impresión que ella daba a notar en cada lucha , en cada combate..furia destreza tácticas de guerra, sabia de todo, pero todos los que la conocían sabían bien que eso era parte de su trabajo como la primer oficial al mando, a pesar de todo ello siempre se veía preciosa con un rostro tierno y ajeno a toda clase de relevancia y crueldad.

en ella a pesar de que hiciera esfuerzos por aparentar dureza, su tierna mirada delataba la hermosura que refleja en su interior y la belleza que de ella irradiaba…por todos los pasillos, por toda la nave el nombre de mi hermana era conocido.. y el apodo que nunca busco, la enmarcaban como alguien inalcanzable pero deseado por todos los que de ella se enamoraban**…"HAM" **una y otra vez se le escuchaba decir, se le escuchaba mencionar, su figura representaba el esplendor la elegancia y belleza con porte y gallardía que solo un oficial del Alto mando sostenía..Pero..a pesar de todo ello,mi hermana sufría, un dolor del que solo ella era protagonista.

Mientras caminaba por los Extensos y grandes pasillos..para ir hacia mi padre..una ola de emociones hacían colisión sobre su pecho…

Mientras caminaba se sentía sola y vulnerable…como nunca en su vida se había sentido..ella sentía temor ante lo que mi padre podría decirle..

Mas Paso tras paso…fue hacia El.

**Destellos en un haz de luz**..Inimaginablemente me quede dormido, pensando pensando..y pensando..Como había sido posible, como..

Ahh!! Me hubiese gustado haber estado junto a ella..Solo con ella y para ella en el momento en que hablo con mi padre..Pero no fue así…

No lo fue..de repente quise seguir leyendo pero me aterraba saber lo que había platicado con el,lo que el le había dicho me aterraba mirar su sufrimiento a través de sus palabras..mi niña como debiste haber sufrido esperando palabras que no querías escuchar que no querías oír,quise recordar aquel día en la bañera lo que me había dicho quería saber si algo había pasado desapercibido para mi..

si me había ocultado algo ella misma..si se había detenido por miedo o, temor a mi propio rechazo por que pensaba que yo no sabia nada..

ese día en la bañera.. Cuando la abrasé y la sacudí esperando lograr sacarla del shok en el que estaba le pedí, le insistí que me dijera le rogué que me diera el nombre del fulano que le había dicho tal mentira…

yo mismo fui quien le reclamo después a mi padre..por que?? Por que tantas mentiras..por que me ENGAÑO A MI, **"A MI MADRE"..Y LO PEOR A DIANA**..mi Diana…mi dulce diana…

mis lagrimas salían sin compasión de mi..sin detenerse a tener piedad de mi lamento solo lloraba y mi pecho se sentía apretado como si quisiera que saliera algo que no quería escapar..

Recuerdo que cuando me dio el nombre menos pensado el menos esperado se dejo caer sobre mi..Perdiendo el conocimiento perdiendo la razón..Como si un cable se hubiese desconectado para no pensar mas…para no seguirse lastimando…me dolió verla así..la cargue y la abrace y me senté con ella a un lado de su cama, ambos mojados como dos niños desamparados en busca de su madre..no quise despertarla, no quise que sufriera mas..ella amaba a mi madre, me recargue con ella en brazos hacia la pared y poco a poco me fui resbalando, me fui desvaneciendo hasta caer en el suelo besando su frente, acariciando su rostro como cuando era niña, la acune como a un bebe en mis brazos, y me quede ahí..así..un buen tiempo mirándola, amándola y sufriendo por ella..por todo lo que sentía, por toda esa rabia de saber que me la habían dañado mas de lo que ya estaba sufriendo por mamá,..Mas después de todo, al saber ahora que era verdad lo que antes imaginaba algo dentro de mi descansaba..por que yo…**Amaba a Diana. ( Y ese era otro secreto en mi ..y en mi familia…)**

**Cuando desperté Ella…**ya no se encontraba y yo había quedado solo…

Tome el libro y quise leer insistentemente, pero…sin percatarme empecé a leer una de las ultimas paginas que ella había escrito..lo que leí a continuación me dejo un poco abrumado…

14 de Febrero...el año..el año ya no me importa…

Yo la Primer oficial Diana hunter…

Me encontraba ante la organización y al mando de las tropas Militares como siempre…

Ante una organización bien centrada como siempre le ha gustado al Vicealmirante Maistroff…mi mentor...mi guía…

Y de quien aprendí…muchas cosas…un hombre al que le creí tantas mentiras…y de quien yo…ya me estaba cansando…

Cada día…me daba cuenta y empezaba a descubrir..Tantas y tantas falsedades de su parte...

El era un hombre al que yo…por alguna extraña razón …creía admirar..Seria por que en parte…mi madre no podía verlo…ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo a que yo trabajara con el…para ella todo lo que...yo hacia lo desaprobaba…

Lo único que quería era su aprobación…yo la Amaba...y quería que estuviera Orgullosa de mi..Como lo estaba de roy…

Los únicos que siempre estaban orgullosos de mi…eran mi padre y mi hermano ..Mi dulce y precioso hermano…

Mas en nada de lo que yo hacia parecía complacerle…y esto era lo único..con lo que yo podía llamar su atención…por lo menos siendo una …en las filas de Maistroff…llamaba la atención de mi madre al menos para regañarme…cuando era niña..Tenia caricias para mi..y después que fui creciendo ya no…siempre que me miraba..Parecía como si viese a alguien más…y entonces dejaba de hacerlo…

Fue entonces cuando la perdí..Que empecé a ver ciertas anomalías de parte de maistroff…

Empecé junto con Monclova a darme cuenta…de que Maistroff…tenia muchos secretos…que nadie conocía…inversiones secretas...Relaciones con diplomáticos...y además una relación muy…muy cercana con T Edwards…

Empecé a investigar mas afondo…y empezaron a salir a flote…sus chuecas jugadas…

Al parecer monopolizaba gran parte..de movimientos rebeldes y les ayudaba para conseguir favores…todo para poder conseguir puestos mayores…tenia relaciones con políticos no negociables gracias a sus desvíos de fondos y corrupciones..

Al parecer para Maistroff la carrera militar era solo una plataforma para ayudar a gente corrompida por el poder y la corrupción…Sobre todo el Dinero…

Eso era El...Un hombre corrupto...Ayudando a otros que tenían negocios tan sucios como el…

Lo peor de todo...que cuando yo me di cuenta de todo esto..Ya estaba metida hasta el cuello…había a prendido a no revelar mis emociones…y el me había enseñado a que todos éramos imprescindibles...

Y que no importara cuantos soldados perdiera en una batalla…lo importante era Ganarla a costa de lo que fuera….

Yo… una guerrera que había estudiado con las mejores guerreras en toda la RDF…fui una de las Nuevas generaciones…que se formaron...con las mejores maestras en Armas de guerra...Mujeres Meltran como mi tía MYRYA…Quien además…había sido mi mentora mas grande en defensas y tácticas de combate…además…de que nuevas razas se habían unido desde las colonizaciones..y entre ellas estaban la raza de las Leonidas…o, las llamadas..Mujeres León..Que eran más corpulentas y fuertes que las Meltran…

Cuando eran apacibles un tono verde centellante se miraba a través de sus ojos..Pero estos cambiaban de color dependiendo de sus emociones...De esa forma lo revelaban…

Fue en la academia donde conocí a Monclova princesa Leonidas y mi mano derecha..junto con Dakota..quien era del Nuevo… Nuevo Texas…

Ellas eran mis hermanas…

Y eran tan frías como yo…o , al menos eso intentaba aparentar por que era lo que me habían enseñado..

Pero realmente…no me gustaba ser del todo a si…

Y a veces tenia que salir al balcón…a llorar donde nadie me viera…

o..Meterme al baño…cuando…las bajas eran demasiadas…yo solo seguía órdenes…

Mas para cuando sucedió lo de mi Madre…muchas cosas se salieron de su cause..Principalmente para mi..Y comencé a ser mucho mas dura…de lo normal…

Maistroff empezó a presionarme…

Por que con el sucedía lo mismo...mi padre quería la cabeza de quienes habían hecho terrorismo…y habían destruido la nave en la que mi madre venia…yo también quería atraparlos…y un coraje me había cegado…

Paso el tiempo y vinieron dos años después...Cuando yo misma escuche una conversación muy comprometedora de T Edwards y Maistroff…en su oficina privada…

La conversación no fue muy clara pero en ella se menciono a mi madre en varias ocasiones…y mientras lo hacían reían…yo no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba por que maistroff…se había comportado como un hipócrita conmigo todo el tiempo que hablaba de mi madre conmigo...

Esa noche tuvimos una junta muy pesada…y casi al terminar…

oOo

Desesperado quise seguir leyendo..Pero me encontré con que tres paginas habían sido arrancadas de tajo quedando solo las esquinas que habían delatado dicho ultrajo..Cuando me di cuenta de este violento desenfreno solo pensé una cosa..

**QUIENLO HABIA HECHO??...**


	7. REVELACIONES

**REVELACIONES...**

**T**engo pensamientos todo el tiempo…tengo pensamientos que me llenan de intriga y de temor..si, de temor…

De temor por estar enamorado…

Enamorado komo un loco..

Un verdadero loco..

Desde que..

Desde que ..

Muchas veces solo en mi habitación desde ahí la miraba por la ventana..desde que vi sus ojos me enamore..desde hacia años..desde hacia tiempo…pero este Amor no podia ser..no debia ser..komo era po-si-ble…

Era un desalmado, un..un—muchas veces me he kedado incluso sin palabras..

Esto debia ser una aberración un verdadera aberración..por que en cualquier,,en cualquier parte del mundo a esto se le llamaria "INCESTO"…Incesto, esa era la verdadera palabra-..

Muchas veces llore en mi habitación a solas..por esta situación que me sobre pasaba…me sobre pasaba por que sabia que era mi hermana mas algo por dentro de mi no la veia asi..

por mas que intentaba por mas ke keria no podia dejar de sentir lo que sentia yo la amaba perdidamente como un loco,,fui en mas de una ocasión al psicologo..yo mismo cuando entre a las fuerzas de defensa Robotech..queria curarme de todo este mal..por que jamas le haria daño a quien mas amaba..a mi—HERMANA..DIANA..

por que fuiste tan hermosa??...por que no me pudiste amar igual???...

tantos años sostuve una culpa dentro de mi pecho, una culpa que me quemaba como fuego, intente en mas de una ocasión hacer un cambio mudarme de lugar, lo que fuera y lo que hubiera sido necesario para irme de ahí..para olvidarla por lo menos de la forma en que la veia, nadie excepto mi psicólogo y yo lo sabíamos…pero tambien habia…alguien mas…

**MI PADRE**…

Desde un princio se dio cuenta, desde un principio lo noto..siempre chocamos en ese punto el y yo..el lo sabia, lo sentia, lo percibia..siempre peleabamos por todo,,por todo…no le gustaba que Diana y yo salieramos mucho y menos cuando Diana ya era una adolecente muy bonita…

Yo sabia que el sabia y el tambien se percataba de ello..mas jamas lo hablamos…

Intento hacer un cambio para mi…se que estaba orgulloso de mi por seguir sus pasos pero cuando empezo a notar todo lo que pasaba conmigo hacia hasta lo imposible por mantenerme fuera de la casa, con horarios pesados, al principio fue todo muy frustante para MI..pero yo sabia que tenia razon..mas mi madre nunca, nunca permitio que me fuera ella estaba absorta de todo esto..por mi madre me quede, por que la amaba y dentro de mi algo a pesar de todo queria seguir al lado de Diana….mi casa se consumia..pareciamos la familia perfecta pero no lo ERAMOS..!!

Yo sufria..por que maba a Diana con pasion y locura… y sabia que no era correcto mas algo dentro de Mi decia que estaba bien ¡..como era posible tal contrariedad en mi vida!!...

A veces creo.. que ….las cosas debieron ser diferentes…mas nada lo fue..alguien hizo las cosas mal desde el principio..

Y todo lo que paso fue un derroche acausa de una brutal consecuencia….

Muchos dicen que los Errores de los padres no deben pagarlos los hijos,,,

Pero en mi caso, no fue asi…

El brazo fuerte de mi casa, el hombre fuerte y capaz…

Realmente nunca midió la consecuencia de sus actos..Consecuencia que me marcaria a Mi…de por vida

Mas todo era falso…un dia mi tormento me daria su rostro, y poco a poco todos esos años y todos esos sentimientos en Mi, empezaron a tener forma..y una…

Una razon de existir…

………**TIEMPO ATRÁS…….**

**Desperte..**desperte y comenze a buscarla desesperadamente como un loko…corri al baño y a la sala mas ella ya se habia ido..

Dianaa!!...dianaa..una y otra vez la llame pero ella jamas contesto se habia ido y no sabia a donde..

Realmente todo lo del dia anterior habia sucedido…realmente me habia dicho que me padre le habia dicho que no era hija de lisa hayes!.. mi madre..

Busque en el buro de su cama su agenda y encontre el num. De Monclova…

La llame pero no contesto al menos sabia que si no contestaba estaba ocupada y que seguramente Diana habia ido tras ella..y eso al menos me calmaba..

Cai arrebatado en la cama…y pase mi mano una y otra vez por mi cabeza…alguien debia darme razones..alguien debia darme respuestas..Entonces Salí de ahí cerrando la puerta de la casa de Diana…

Y fui a buscarlo…

**TENIENTE ROY HUNTER**…su padre, El Almirante.. esta ocupado…si gusta esperar por favor..

Mire a la secretaria,,.jennifer bastidas walch,,,era su nombre mitad latina y norteamericana…

Gracias Jennifer pero esta vez no me es posible esperar..en un arrebato abri la perta y tres hombres voltearon a mirarme..solo uno de ellos estaba molesto y me miro como si clavaran una daga profunda en mi.. …

**HAGA EL FAVOR DE SALIR!!...**

Lo siento padre..pero esta vez tendrá que atenderme a mi, primero…!!!(Conteste con el estomago hecho trizas del coraje que en ese momento me envolvía..Sentía mi cara caliente, y sentía que la sangre me subía a la cabeza tal vez me vi bastante molesto por que mi padre accedió…)

Mi Padre era un hombre implacable, de temple fuerte, ya los años le habían marcado bastante su personalidad..y se había hecho duro y de carácter inflexible..mi madre siempre me platico desde niño que era el hombre mas dulce y tierno que en su vida había conocido..mas, para mi..no me lo parecerá..al paso de los años el trabajo y las constantes batallas habían forjado de el el hombre que en su juventud jamás deseo ser …tal vez…

Ahora ya no era el hombre joven y apuesto que una vez fue..ese joven del que tanto mi madre me platicaba y ese joven que era despistado con un cabello descontrolado y dócil, que siempre abogaba por las causas imples, siempre despreocupado de los problemas arrobado y audaz que enamoraba a mi madre,,,ya no era el chiko joven lider del skull de antaño..que volaba solo por el hecho de hacerlo y p amor al vuelo

Pero ahora no podía negar que para mi solo tenia…ordenes… y para Diana..un derroche de cariño y ternura…

Seria por que yo era hombre..mas recuerdo que de niño jugaba el conmigo..antes…mucho antes de que se fuera de casa y después de un largo tiempo.**.Volviera…**

**Teniente hunter hayes**…(era así como el me llamaba..)

Haga el favor de Salir, por que tengo asuntos verdaderamente importantes que atender!!..

Pues hágale como quiera Almirante..Pero ya le dije que me atiende primero.. o, empezare hablar delante de estas personas que nada tienen que ver con usted y conmigo…

Mi padre fruncio el seño y se levanto ..**SEÑORES (intentando calmarse..)** por favor disculpen la molestia que todo esto les ocasiona..hagan el favor de atender los detalles que ya hemos chekado y por favor de esto no se mencione ninguna palabra mas tarde les haré un comunicado llamándoles de nuevo..(mi padre abrió la puerta y al cerrarla volteo con una mirada encolerizada y fulmínante),,,

Te has vuelto loco!!!

Quiero que sea la primera y ultima vez que me averguences de esta forma roy!!!..

**POR QUE LE DIJISTE ESA MENTIRA A DIANA!!!**

Que mentira??

Tu sabes bien a que he venido padre…tu sabes que diana es nuestra debilidad…

(mi padre poco a poco fue transformando su semblante…)

Hablaste con ella…

Si..si, hable con ella…pero ahora no se donde se encuentra..creo que debe estar con monclova…me llamo llorando..me dijo que tu le habías dicho que mi madre…

**NO ES SU MADRE..(** me Respondió..me quede helado ..estático…)

Si, asi..fue..por que le dijiste tal mentira??..de que se trata esto????...

**Rick**;Yo no iba a decirle nada…pero me amenazo me presiono con ir a preguntarle a ese tipo…ese general…

**Roy**:Lo conoces????

Rick; Si..

la sola idea de que fuera a verlo me frustro…y por mas que le prohibi que lo hiciera salio de aquí furiosa con toda la intención de hacerlo…tuve que salir de tras de ella y subirla a la fuerza al carro…en tonces me la lleve a la casa..y alli ya no pude seguir callando…

Roy; padre..por favor de que se trata esto…

Rick; roy ahora no quiero hablar, tengo muchos problemas hijo por favor hablemos otro dia con mas calma..

Con mas CALMA??..dices calma???..pero que te PASA!!..crees que me voy a ir muy tranquilo después de saber esto?? Pero en que estas pensando??..o mas bien no estas pensando ni en ella ni en mi, somos tus hijos que es lo que te pasa o..realmente no somos tus hijos…???

No roy no pienses eso..

**ENTONCES HABLA!!! HABLA Y NO TE KEDES CALLADO POR QUE DE AKI NO ME VOY AUNQUE SE TE HAGA DE NOCHE ME ESCUCHASTE PADRE!!**

**Nos adoptaron a Diana y ami??..**

**(Mi padre me dio la espalda y se dirigio hacia la ventana…)**

**CONTESTAME!!!**

**No roy… ustedes son mis hijos..TU ERES MI HIJO!! HIJO MIO Y DE TU MADRE…DE "ELIZABETH HAYES"…**

**Y Dina???**

**De nuevo esquivo su vista..**

**Y DIANA!??**

**No lo se…**

**QUE??? (en tonces busque su mirada…)**

**ADOPTARON A DIANA MI MADRE Y TU..???**

**Mi padre cerro los ojos…**

**ROY…hijo esto es muy difícil para mi…**

**Yo amo a DIANA..**

**IGUAL QUE YO PADRE…(el solo me miro…)**

**Camino a su escritorio,,,y se sento..lo vi muy estresado como nunca antes jamas…lo habia visto..mis ojos solo lo siguieron..paso su mano sobre su cabeza y entonces…tomo el telefono y llamo a su secretaria…**

**Teniente bastidas..haga el favor de cancelar todas mis citas, y no kiero que por ningun motivo me pase llamadas..excepto si se trata de mi hija…**

**Entendio?,,**

**tengo un asunto muy importante que tratar con mi hijo…**

**Si, señor,..(bien gracias…entonces colgo el telefono..)**

**Luego se levanto y comenzó a cerrar las cortinas, y subio el aire acondicionado…prendió las luces y saco un libro un libro de entre tantos y después saco una foto de el y me la mostró…**

**Hijo se que esto va hacer difícil para ti..pero..**

**No puedo seguir ocultándolo,,,ya estoy cansado..muy cansado…ustedes son el amor de mi vida,,ustedes y tu madre eran el tesoro mas grande para mi..pero siempre fui un tonto..siempre lo fui..**

**Una foto fue lo que me dio..y la mujer que estaba en ella no era precisamente mi MADRE…**

**Quien..quien es…(era ella..la Artista que tanto le gustaba ver a Diana, siempre quería ver sus películas..era la mujer que protagonizaba las películas que mi madre siempre nos prohibió mirar…y a un mucho mas se lo prohibía a Diana…)**

**Rick; Ella es..es …**

**La mujer que casi destruyo mi hogar…**

**Destruyo???(lo mire interrogativamente,..)**

**Mi padre tomo de nuevo asiento y yo con el..**

**Cuando era muy joven..a un, mas que tu la conoci..de hecho antes que a tu madre…yo estuve en loquecido por ella…**

**Roy; ella es ...**

**Rick; la madre de Diana..?..**

**Si, ella es…**

**Roy;Le mostraste esto a Diana??**

**No. No lo hice…**

**Por que???**

**De repente mi padre se levanto iracundamente cambiando totalmente su semblante..**

**POR QUE NO QUIERO QUE BORRE DE SU MENTE EL RECUERDO DE TU MADRE!!..por que No quiero que olvide el cariño, la dedicacion y afecto de tu madre, no quiero que cambie su aspecto y su calidez y su amor y ternura por una CUALQUIERA!!**

**(DE repente fue como si me hubiesen hechado un balde de agua completamente helada…como si tuviera un ICEBERG por dentro…)**

Que estas diciendo???

Estoy diciendo..que no quiero que Diana borre de su mente la IMAGEN QUE TIENE DE TU MADRE!!!

Y no crees que es demasiado tarde para eso padre!!

No crees que ella tiene el derecho de saber quien fue su madre!!,,,

**NO!!! NO..DIANA ES SOLO MI HIJA Y DE LISA..y DE NADIE MAS..y esa mujer no tiene el derecho después de …( de repente hizo una pausa como si quisiera decir algo…pero me parecio que cambio las palabras)..**

**después de todo lo que hizo ..no tiene el derecho de formar una falsa imagen de ella en la mente de mi hija…**

**Por que es mi hija..pesele a quien le pese..es MI HIJA…MIA…SOLO MIA…**

**Por que dices eso..???**

**Entonces no es tu hija??..TAMPOCO ES TU HIJA…!!???**

**PADRE!! CONTESTEME!!**

**No!!..Si lo es!!**

**USTED ...DIJO PESELE A QUIEN LE PESE..COMO SI ALGUIEN MAS RECLAMARA A DIANA??..ENTONCES HAY ALGUIEN MAS QUE RECLAMA A DIANA!!!...**

**DIGAME.. PADRE HAY ALGUIEN MAS ADEMAS DE USTED…que reclame a Diana!!...**

**Mi padre me volteo la espalda y ya no quiso hablar…**

**PADRE..MIRAME..**

**NO SOY UN TONTO PADRE!!!..MIREMEEEE!!!( le grite desesperado y frustrado..fue algo desgarrador por que me consumia por dentro con todo lo que contenia desde hacia ya muchos años!!)**

**El volteo inmediatamente por que mi grito parecio un clamor desesperado pues ya habia caido de rodillas hasta el suelo..**

**Mis lagrimas ya caían…yo era como mi madre… y no me importaba llorar frente a el, si mi mundo ya se había hecho trizas…!!)**

USTED ENGAÑO A MI MADRE! COMO UN PATAN!..CREE QUE NO LO RECUERDO???..CREE QUE HE OLVIDADO ESAS NOCHES QUE MI MADRE SUFRIA POR USTED Y LLORABA ABRAZADA DE MI…USTED CREE ESO…??

(El me miro desconcertado y ninguna palabra salia de la boca de El…se habia quedado mudo..mientras que yo seguia sosteniendo la fotografia de esa mujer en mis manos…

POR ESTA TIPA..TRAICIONO A MI MADRE??..

A mi hermosa madre!!??..que le pedia padre!!??..que le faltaba con ella??..era una belleza de mujer…una dulzura,,,!!

No la merecia…No, no la merecia..

YO LA AMABA ROY…

PUES NO LO PARECIA!!!

FUERON DOS AÑOS PADRE!! DOS AÑOS LOS QUE USTED NO ESTUVO EN LA CASA!!!

Dos años en lo que mi madre se refugio con mis tios los STERLING…mientras usted se pavoneava con esta…esta "MUJER", Y SI NO LA OFENDO ES SOLO POR QUE ES LA MADRE DE MI HERMANA!!!

ROY..

NO PADRE, NO..QUE TIENE QUE DECIRME AHORA??..con que cara puede mirarme AHORA??..no le da vergüenza destruir la imagen que **YO TENIA DE USTED!!!**

**YO QUERIA SER COMO USTED!!..**

**Lastima..lastima que ahora me de cuenta de todo esto…**

**(mi padre tenia una cara de vergüenza con la que no podia y por primera vez en mucho tiempo desde la muerte de mi madre lo veia llorar..**

**DEBI HABER MUERTO YO Y, NO TU MADRE…**

**( en tonces me levante y lo mire de frente…)**

**No diga tonterias padre..**

**sea hombre y respondame…**

**Como la conocio..?? (le tire la foto en su escritorio..y entonces la tomo…)**

**No quiero lastimarte mas roy..**

**Ya no puede hacer mas de lo que ya hizo…PADRE..**

**(mi padre trago saliba y empezo hablar..detalle por detalle me fue contando…y fue haciendo memoria…de todo… desde el principio…)**

*******

**Tu madre y yo estabamos felices…nos habiamos casado…**

EMPEZAMOS DE NUEVO...CYRANN.


End file.
